Who wants to Walk with Elias?
by WorldnWords
Summary: Jordan just got a new job with the WWE and wants to make it on her own; not off her family name. She knows she will have to prove herself, but she is determined to not let anyone get in her way. What will happen when her ex keeps coming around, and another certain superstar wants her to walk with him on more than just Monday nights? (Elias and OC story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

I have had a few request and my poll showed that you all wanted an Elias story... so here it is.

* * *

I smiled at the security guard as I walked into the arena. I was starting my new job today and I was excited. I knew that I would have to deal with a few things because of who I was and who I had dated, but I was all about ignoring negativity. I had shown what I could do and that's why I got the job. I kept telling myself that, but a portion of the reason I got the job was because I was the rarely seen daughter of Paul Haymen. I wasn't from his long term relationship... I was from a short relationship with a valet who didn't make it in the company, but Dad always made time for me.

"Jordan!" a voice said and I turned to see Stephanie walking over towards me. I smiled and walked towards her. I have known Stephanie from when I would go to shows with Dad after he had a better relationship with WWE. He would bringing me to the shows when he was in town and when he was nearby. I knew that sometimes it wasn't the best place for a kid, but we had a secret to never tell Mom. I met my first boyfriend here at the WWE, and made many friends here. I was happy to finally call this my home too.

"I'm glad you accepted the job." she said and hugged me.

"Are you kidding? Seamstress for the WWE? My dream!" I said and she laughed at me as she motioned for me to follow her. I knew the basic set up, but I was happy to have a familiar face help me since I was nervous.

"Is you dad excited for you? Maybe we can get him on a few more shows." she said as we passed through catering. I saw a few people I knew, but since NXT I wasn't sure who most of them are. John saw me and gave a small wave; I returned it and remembered Dad's advice about John 'I would rather you bring home a blow up doll that that bag of hot air'.

"I think he's just happy that I'm happy. He still does various things when he's not around Brock." I said and she smirked.

She showed me where I would be and Julie was already back there. We had to be there in case of an emergencies and it's also where we worked on things.

"Jordan! I'm glad you got it!" Julie said as she hugged me. I was happy to see her. She used to let me hang out with her a the other seamstresses while backstage and she's the one that got me into sewing.

I jumped right in cutting up shirts and working on some of the wrestling gear that needed touch ups.

"I have no idea who most of these people are." I admitted the Julie as I was cutting up another shirt for someone named Elias.

"Most of them are nice... a few of them have attitudes. Just don't take shit from anyone." she said and I was laughing as Nia walked up and was going to ask Julie something when she saw me. I had become friends with Nia and a few others when I thought I wanted to be a wrestler for a few years in my life. I also knew Nia because of her family and my Dad. She was my model for most of the clothes I had in my portfolio from when I graduated from Kent State.

"Jordan?" she asked me and I smiled at her as she hugged me.

"You didn't tell me you go it!" she said and I gave a small shrug.

"I wanted to keep it close in case I couldn't take it." I said and she hugged me again.

"We have to celebrate tonight." she said and I nodded. I was glad that we were in San Diego tonight. I loved this city, so I knew that we would have fun.

She and Julie were talking when a few more superstars came by; I was just handing out shirts for most of the guys. I was turning to get one when I smacked into a solid mass. I looked up to see a larger man looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said and he smirked. I wasn't really sure what to say to the mountain of a man I had just smacked into.

"I have that affect on most women." he shot back and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had as much confidence as he was large.

"You find that amusing?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I have heard many comebacks or other things, but never that much smoothness in an introduction." I said and he smirked.

"I'm Braun... it's nice to meet you...?" he asked me as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Jordan." I said and I wasn't sure what to do or how to really act. He was charming.

"I will see you again." he said as he threw the cut up shirt on and walked away with a wink.

I turned back around and Julie was smirking at me.

"He usually doesn't talk that much." she said and I shook my head.

"I don't date talent... learned that lesson." I said and she smirked.

"He doesn't associate with us, so don't worry about him." she said and I nodded.

"I'm going on break. I will be back." she said and I nodded as I reattached some patches to a jacket. I was almost done when I heard someone approaching. I turned to see who it was and came face to face with Stephen or Sheamus. I was sure that his expression mirrored mine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and I slowly held up my credentials that hung around my neck.

"Well, congrats, you said you would do it one day." he said and I nodded as I saw a title in his hand.

"And congrats on your title run." I said and he gave a small smile. I couldn't say that things ended well between us, because they didn't. I was in a relationship and he just wanted a fling.

"Did you need something fixed?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I just wanted to get a new set to trunks. I wanted something to match my tag partner." he said as he motioned to the ones he was currently wearing. I grabbed a note pad and asked him different questions as he told me more about what he wanted.

"I will get them for you within the week." I told him and he nodded, but didn't walk away.

"Did you need something else?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Stephen, I am here for a new start, so please don't..." I was saying when he stepped closer. I put my arms out to stop him from coming much closer. I didn't want to do this not tonight, and not ever. I had put it in the past, and wanted him to do the same.

"Jordan, please just..." he was saying when someone put a hand on his shoulder. I looked up to see a larger guy behind him. He wasn't bigger than Stephen, but he was an imposing figure.

"Stephen, they need you out there." he said to him and Stephen glanced from me to him. He nodded and slowly walked away.

"Thank you." I said in a shaky breath. Stephen had gotten violent once and ever since then I have been very careful around him.

"You're welcome, I don't put up with that shit." he said and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Elias." he said and held out his hand.

"I'm Jordan, and nice to meet you." I said and he gave a small smile. He had a very lumberjack look about him with longer hair and a bushy beard. He was in a great shape.

"I do have a fee for running off exs." he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?" I asked him as I finally found his shirt and handed it to him. I realized that he had the shirt I was working on first, when I realized that I had no idea who half these people are anymore.

"You have to get a beer with me." he said and I laughed, but nodded. He was confident.

"I think Nia wanted to go out tonight, if you are interested." I said and he nodded.

"I will get with her, and see you later." he said and left as Julie came around the corner.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" she asked me and I shot her a look.

"Too much." I said and toss the notebook at her. She read it and chuckled.

"It's never a dull moment in the WWE." she commented and I could only nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the support and reviews for this story!**

* * *

"Jordan?" Nia said as she came around the corner. Julie and I had just finished packing up for the next stop.

"Yeah, just finished, what's up?" I asked her as she and Alexia came around the corner.

"Jordy!" Alexia said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her; she and I didn't get along at first, but we were cool now.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"You ready to go?" they asked me. I looked down to check my outfit and nodded. I was in jeans, brown knee high boots, and a blue off the shoulder sweater. I looked good enough. They weren't dressed up much more than me, so I knew I would fit in.

"Awesome, I got a few people to show up." Nia said as I grabbed my bag. I said good bye to Julie, and followed them out of the arena.

We ended up at a bar near Balboa park. I was happy to be in San Diego; I loved this city. Nia had called ahead and got us the top floor of the bar reserved.

I was surprised at how many people had shown up, but I was really only looking for one. I promised him a beer if he came, and I kind of hoped that he did. We were all around a table when a large tray of shots came.

"To Jordan's new job!" Nia said as we all did a shot. Alexia and Bayley were cheering for me as Sasha made an attempt to look excited.

"Come on, let's dance." Nia said and I nodded as someone walked up beside me. I looked up to see the larger guy from earlier, Braun, I think. He smiled down at me and handed me another shot.

"To you." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as we toasted and did the shots. I was surprised that he was here, because this didn't look anything like his scene. He nudged me to the dance floor and we were having fun. I kept doing shots and dancing with many different people. I was happy to see Alexa's fiance show up, and Nia was dancing with Mike. I swore they were going to get together, because I had seen him with her since NXT.

I walked over to the bar to grab a water, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said and knew that I had already had quite a few shots. I figured it was my fault for bumping in to them.

"It's alright, I was looking for you anyways." a voice said and my head shot up, I was relieved to see that it was the guy who saved me backstage tonight. I gave a smile and asked for two beers. I handed him one and he chuckled.

"Thank you, but are you sure you need anymore?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Probably not, but I promised you a beer." I said and he nodded.

"Well, to your new job and seeing you backstage more." he said and I felt my face turn red as I blushed.

"Thanks, and to your career." I said as he took a drink.

"Elias, I didn't think this was your scene." Nia said as she walked over to us.

"I was invited and figured I would come out." he told her as he looked at me.

"You should come out more." she said as Alexia pulled her back to the dance floor and I was laughing. I finished my beer as I made small talk with Elias and looked at my phone. I was surprised that it was well past 2 am.

"I think I'm done for the night." I said and he nodded.

"Are you staying at the hotel where everyone else is?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I can walk you back." he said and I shook my head.

"You can stay here if you want. I will be fine." I said and he laughed.

"This really isn't my scene and I can't let you walk back by yourself." he said and helped me off the bar stool. I went over and told them I was going back; they both looked at me funny when I said that I was going back with Elias. I walked back over and he held the door open as we left.

"You could have stayed." I told him as we walked through the park and he shook his head.

"I really only came because you invited me." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"Oh, well, thanks." I said because I really wasn't sure what to say. I thought that everyone went out after the bigger shows; I didn't even think that some people may not have been invited or fit in.

We kept walking and I wasn't feeling so great. I saw some swings and put my hand on his arm; he stopped and looked at me surprised that I had stopped.

"Can we sit for a second?" I asked him and motioned to the swings. He nodded and followed me over to them.

"Why did you get into this?" he asked me and I shrugged. I didn't want him to judge me on my dad. I wanted to be judged on my own merits and not because my Dad was Paul Haymen.

"I got into sewing and fashion designing; I thought that it would be exciting and something different. I like to travel, so it's kind of the perfect fit." I said and he nodded.

"What about you?" I asked him as he looked up at the sky.

"I love it. I always have. I had a toss up between playing the guitar and be a musician, athlete, or a wrestler... wrestler obviously won." he said and I smiled at me. He really seemed to like it; you could just tell.

We talked for a little longer and finally walked back to the hotel. We walked in and I saw Stephen and Cesaro walking in; they were both tipsy. Stephen was glaring at me as Elias walked to the elevator with me. I sighed as I pushed the button, and Elias was watching Stephen.

"That bad of a break up?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Just a stupid moment in life." I said and he chuckled.

"Glad it was just a moment?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You have no idea." I said as we got to the floor. We were both on the same floor; and I walked to my room.

"Thank you for coming tonight; I'm glad you showed up." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you invited me... maybe I will get to be your knight in shinning armor again soon." he joked and I smirked. I walked in and he went on down the hall. I was about to go to bed when my phone buzzed.

 _You and Elias? ~ Nia_

 _He just walked me back... nothing like that. ~ Jordan_

 _Whatever. I'm coming by around 11. Starbucks. ~ Nia_

I shook my head, set my alarm, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the support and reviews for this story! I am glad that you all like this story! I will have more Elias in the next chapter.**

 **I challenged my bestie, FantasyImager, to write an Elias story so she's writing Unexpected Finds. Check it out! **

* * *

I had been working for the WWE for three months now. I had made a few more friends, manage to avoid any backstage gossip, and avoid Stephen. I was really having fun in my job. We had just gotten into Philadelphia for the Royal Rumble. You could just feel the excitement in the air with the first ever Women's Royal Rumble. I had been working on new outfits for most of the diva's as well as getting outfits for the veterans that were coming back. I was excited to see a few since I knew them from ECW the first and second go round. I knew that Barbie was coming back and I had already finished her outfit. I also knew that Dad was going to be here tonight since Brock was fighting. I had successfully managed to avoid that, but I had a feeling it would come up tonight. Nia and Alexia had even helped me out of it one time when someone asked me my last name; they made up a fake name since my mind went blank.

"You got my outfit, bitch?" a voice said and I looked up to see Nia walking up to me. I laughed and nodded. I handed her it nicely folded and she hugged me.

"I love you too." I said and she was laughing.

"Have you seen your dad yet?" she asked me and I shook my head no. He texted me when he landed, but I didn't know if he was at the arena yet. I had seen him for a second on Monday night for RAW, but we were both busy. I had already agreed to go to dinner with him tonight after the show.

"He texted me earlier when he landed. I already told him I would go to dinner." I told Nia knowing that she would want me to go out with her tonight.

"You can meet me after." she said and hugged me before leaving. She was walking away as Eilas walked up. He was shirt less, had his hair pulled up in a messy bun, and carrying his guitar.

"I need help." he said and I looked at him in surprise, because he usually never came here unless he wanted a shirt cut a certain way. He really did do his own thing; and once he need a Bayley shirt, but I didn't ask why.

"Is it the jeans?" I asked him thinking maybe his jeans had gotten messed up or something, but he smirked as he shook his head.

"No, are you saying these jeans don't look good on me?" he asked me and I shook my head as I stood up to see what was going on.

"No, you look really good in those jeans." I said before I thought about what I had said and I knew that I immediately turned red. He chuckled as I tried to hide my face.

"That's cute." he said and I'm sure I now looked full on like a tomato, as he continued to chuckle.

"No, seriously, which shirt should I wear?" he asked me and held up two different shirts. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but pointed to the one I liked.

"Can you cut it for me?" he asked me and handed it to me. I quickly cut it to look like a muscle tank top, and he slipped it on. He looked like he wanted to say more, but gave a small smile before turning to leave.

"Good luck." I said and he gave me a small smile over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

"He likes you." Julie said as I sat back down and I looked over at her in surprise.

"No, he likes to embarrass me." I said and she shook her head.

"He knew which t-shirt he wanted to wear, and how to cut it. He wanted an excuse to see you." she said and I shook my head before continuing on with outfit fixes for the night. I gave a few more people their new outfits, but the show was about to start.

"Jules, I need water. Want anything?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll take one too." she said and I nodded.

I was grabbed my waters and a few bags of chips before turning to go back when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Kofi looking at me with a curious look. I hadn't seen him since I was backstage with Dad a few years ago. I knew that there weren't many people here who were here when ECW came back, but he was... and he knew me.

"Jordan?" he asked me and I nodded. He laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"I didn't know you came with your..." he was saying and I cut him off because people were looking at us.

"I didn't... I work here now!" I said excited and he hugged me again.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked me as we walked away from the line and people.

"Seamstress." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure we will give you some new ideas soon." he said and I nodded as Big E and Xavier Woods came over to us.

"Guys, this is Jordan." he said and I shook both their hands.

"You work here now?" Big E asked me and I nodded.

"I'm a seamstress." I said and they both look impressed.

"Well, I need to get back. Good luck." I said and turned to leave, but Kofi stopped me.

"Why aren't you with your dad?" he asked me as they all looked at me.

"I told him I would see him after, plus it's not something that I'm sharing." I said in a lower voice and he gave me a knowing smile.

I finally got back and handed Julie some stuff. We were watching the events on the monitor and bet with our bag of chips on who would win the Men's Royal Rumble. I was watching with her and we were guessing on who we thought would come out next.

"Do you at least think he's cute?" she asked me as Elias came out and I shrugged.

"I'm not really looking to date anyone that I work with... plus, I have already had my fill of dating wrestlers." I said and she rubbed my back.

"He's a fuck up and didn't appreciate you. Just keep an open mind, Jordan." she said and I nodded. I watched as Stephen was eliminated and I shook my head. I had heard about his neck, but I wasn't surprised that he was still trying to wrestle. We were talking and commenting when someone cleared their throat. We both looked from the monitor to see Stephen standing there.

"Did you need something?" Julie asked him and he was looking at me.

"I need our jackets." he said and she nodded. She went to grab them and he kept looking at me. I kept my eyes down or would glance at the monitor.

"I just want to talk to you." he said and I shook my head.

"And I already told you that I don't." I said as Julie came back with the jackets. He pursed his lips, took them from her, and stomped off. She gave me a small hug as we went back to watching the monitor.

I watched the Brock match and Julie told me to go on and leave with my Dad. I walked up towards gorilla position as I saw the divas getting ready to wrestle. I was not bothering anyone when Barbie saw me.

"Jordan!" she said as she and Trish walked over to me. I hugged them both and I was happy to talk to them. I hadn't seen either of them in a few years. I was talking to them when Dad walked up to me. I wished everyone good luck and left with my Dad.

"How do you like it?" Dad asked me as we went into a bar. They were watching the PPV on the TV as the owner walked over to us. He was a good friend of the family.

"Pauly! Jordy!" he said and hugged us.

"Hi, Mic, it's good to see ya." he said as I glanced at the TV. I was watching the women and happy to see them getting their time to shine.

We left the restaurant around 1 am, well after closing, because Dad and Mic caught up while I talked to Mic's wife who was like my other Mom. I was happy to see them again. I was also glad that tonight I was going to stay at my best friends since I was actually in my hometown tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews! You all rock!  
**

 **Check out my friend's Elias story, Unexpected Finds. **

* * *

I had just gotten to the arena. I was happy to spend last night catching up with my best friend, and wished he could have come tonight. I was headed back to where we were set up for the night when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Stephen looking down at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him and he smirked as his grip got tighter.

"I need to talk to you." he said and I tried to get my arm free, but he was holding it with bruising strength.

"Stephen, I have nothing to say, and really don't want to hear what you have to say. We broke up... you cheated. I am done." I said his face expression changed to darker.

"You are going to listen." he said and slammed me against the wall. I was hoping that at any moment someone would come walking past.

"I told you I didn't mean it. I just need another chance." he said as he stepped closer to me. I nodded, but couldn't say anything; I felt the tears pricking my eyes, but I was not about to cry in front of him. I was happy as shit to see Julie.

"Jordan, I have been looking for you, come on." she said and pulled me from Stephen. We walked away and I felt the tears start to fall.

"I need a minute." I told her, she pulled me into a a hug, and then I ducked into a bathroom. I bawled for a few minutes before finally pulling myself together. I had pulled on my sweater when I saw a hand shaped bruise on my wrist and arm. I walked back to the area, put my stuff down, and tried to get my mind focused on work. Dad had already flown back to New York, so I didn't have to worry about him coming tonight.

"Jordan, hey, can I get my shirt cut?" Elias asked me as he walked up. I nodded and took it without looking at him.

"Did you go out last night?" he asked me and I nodded. I cut his shirt up and handed it back to him. I saw the bruises peaking out and quickly drew my arm back.

"Good luck tonight." I said and he nodded as he took his shirt.

"I guess... I'll see you around." he said and I nodded. I started on something else and tried to stay focused. My mind was all over the place, and my wrist was slightly swollen. I just needed to concentrate harder.

I was trying to fix a hem when Julie came over and took my work from me. I had been there about 2 hours and had barely gotten anything done.

"Go back to the hotel." she told me and I shook my head no.

"No, we have lots to do." I told her and she sighed.

"Either go back... or I am going to them about Stephen harrasing you." she said and I sighed.

"He will eventually get tired of bothering me and go away." I protested, but she wasn't listening.

"Elias asked if you were alright, Nia asked if you were alright because you didn't even acknowledge her, and I know that you are not alright." she said and I sighed. I slowly grabbed my stuff, hugged her, and left. I was walking out when I heard someone call my name; I turned to see Elias jogging towards me.

"Hey, are you heading back?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You can ride with me." he said and I shrugged as he motioned for me to follow him to his SUV. I walked over, he opened my door, put his stuff in, and climbed in to leave. He started the car as 'Immigrant Song' by Led Zeppelin came on the radio. I was singing with it and he chuckled as he pulled out of the lot.

"Didn't take you for a Zeppelin fan." he said and I shrugged.

"Mostly blue, country, and old rock." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as we got onto the interstate.

"No problem. I like having company. I just wasn't sure if you were going to stop. You looked like you were having a bad day earlier." he said and I nodded as the sick feeling came back to me from when Stephen had me pinned to the wall.

"Sorry about that." I said quietly and looked out the window.

"You hungry?" he asked me and I realized that I kind of was hungry.

"Yeah, but I don't need anything." I said and he shook his head.

"Since you are from here... where do you want to go?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"Seriously?" I asked him and he nodded.

I told him how to get to Max's Steaks. I loved the cheese steaks. We ordered and waited on our food. I had gotten them to go after convincing him to let me take him somewhere to eat them. We got them and I took him to my old building that I lived in with my Mom. We lived there before she opened her own buisness and moved out of that part of town. He pulled up and looked at me with a questionable look.

"You will be fine, big boy." I said and he rolled his eyes as we got out of the SUV.

"This is going to be here when we come back?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"It's not that bad." I said as police cars when racing past a few streets over.

"How do you know about this place?" he asked me once we came out on the roof. I remembered how to get through the building and onto the roof... some things never change.

"I lived here with my Mom before she made it and moved us out of here." I said as we started to eat

"Holy shit, Jordan, this is great." he said and I chuckled.

"Told ya." I said as he ate more of it.

"I mean I gotta run a few extra miles tomorrow, but damn." he said and I was laughing. I had fun eating with him even though it was freezing. He was a nice guy and I learned a lot about him. I even agreed to ride with him to the next city.

We got back to the hotel and walked inside. I was glad that no one else was in the lobby, but the show had only ended about a hour ago. We got onto the elevator and went to push the button at the same time. My sleeve rode up and my bruise was out there.

"What happened?" he asked me as I quickly pulled down my sleeve after hitting the button.

"Nothing... I'm fine." I said and he pursed his lips together. He didn't say anything else as we got off the elevator. I went to put my card in, but he put his hand over the slot.

"Please tell me what happened?" he asked me and I sighed as I put my head against the door.

"I'm fine, Elias... please just accept that." I said and he looked at me with concern.

"It's swollen." he said and I looked at him.

"Please let it go." I begged him softly.

He moved his hand and I got into my room. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he walked away without another word. I shut the door and fell on the bed. I just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviewing! I had a second to update!  
**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Nia asked me for the 4th time as we sat in the airport. We were getting ready to head over to Europe for a small tour and I was the only seamstress going. Julie had a family emergency, so it was up to me.

"Nothing, Nia..." I said as I saw Elias walk by. He didn't glance over here and I knew that I shouldn't have expected him to. He hadn't really spoken to me since that night a couple of weeks ago. Stephen had been around more, and I was getting better at avoiding him. I knew that Elias was only trying to help and it was my pride that didn't want him involved. I didn't want anyone in my problems.

"You should just tell him you like him." Nia siad and I smirked.

"I actually don't like him like that... but I miss talking to him." I said and she nodded.

"So tell him that." she said and I chuckled.

"As soon as you tell Mike that you like him." I said and she shot me a look. I smirked and took a sip from my coffee.

"Where is Alexia?" I asked Nia as they called up to board the plane.

"After the stunt on RAW they pulled her, plus she hurt her knee. They need her for Elimination Chamber so its rehab time." she said and I nodded. We were only making a few stops in Europe, so it wasn't like we were going to be gone for long. We got in line and boarded the plane. I was sitting a seat apart from Nia and no one was between us. The whole plane was mostly superstars, trainers, producers, and me. The lighting and road crew had flown out last night. I had the option to take either plane, so I chose the one with Nia. I looked over at the other row and it was Finn and Mike. Mike was talking to Maryse via face time before we took off and Finn was pulling out headphones.

We took off and everyone was settling in for the 7 hour flight from New York to London. I was reading a book when something went flying past my face and landed in the seat next to me. I was looking at a yellow starburst. I looked over to see Finn looking embarrassed, and handed him back the candy.

"I'm sorry." he said and I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it... a flying piece of candy is nothing like a flying elbow." I joked and he laughed at me.

"I'm Finn." he said and held out his hand.

"I'm Jordan." I said and he smiled at me.

I talked to him for a little while before Karl came over to talk to him. I went back to reading my book, but ended up falling asleep. I was awoken by Nia shaking me.

"We are landing soon." she said and I put all my things up as we got ready to land. I looked over and Finn was wearing his head phones and nodded to the music. The plane was much quieter now than when we had taken off. I was glad that we had flow into London at night, so it meant we could sleep soon.

 _A few hours later..._

We had all checked in and found our rooms. I was sharing with Nia, and I wasn't tired.

"I'm going to walk around. You want to come?" I asked her and she gave me a look.

"Fine, I'll be quiet coming back in." I said and she nodded. I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs. I was walking out when someone walked up beside me. I looked over to see Stephen smirking at me.

"Please go away." I said and he put his arm around me as he steered me into a pub a few doors down. I saw a few other wrestlers in there, and he pushed me into a booth. I tried to move, but he sat down effectively blocking my way. He ordered us beers and food as I tried to sit as far away from him as possible.

"Let me out." I said and he smirked.

"I just ordered your dinner... be nice and eat it." he said and I shook my head. I was considering going under the booth to get out when Cesaro sat down across from us. I was stuck and not happy about it.

I sat there and endured them talking, asking me questions, and food that wasn't that great. I was happy to see Cesaro leaving, as Stephen pulled me from the booth. I started to make a beeline to the door, but he pulled me back to him.

"Don't cause a scene." he whispered to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek as a few more wrestlers were walking into the pub. I looked up to see Elias walking in with Bayley following him. He shook his head when he saw me and moved around us.

"Stephen! I didn't know you and Jordan got back together." Bayley said as she walked over to us. Bayley had known me when I was showing what I could do in NXT and I had been dating Stephen.

"We are working on it." he said and loosen his grip. I wiggled out, said and quick goodbye, and made it back to the hotel. I took the stairs and went to open the door on my floor, but was met by Stephen in the door way.

"You are ungrateful." he said as he backed me into the stairwell.

"Stephen, I didn't ask for this... I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Understand that." I said in the strongest tone I could muster.

"You don't know what you want... I'm the best you will ever get." he said back and grabbed me. I tried to get away, but slipped. I ended up falling face first and sliding down a few stairs on my stomach. I groaned and went to move, but he stepped down onto my hand. I groaned at the pain and he leaned down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jordan. Just give in." he said and walked back out the door at the top of the stairs. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and everything hurt. I pulled out a mirror and I had a busted lip, some bruising on my face and starting to show on my neck, and my hand was turning purple. I put my head down in my hands and felt the tears fall. I was tired of this... I didn't want my WWE career to be like this. I was crying when I heard someone coming up the stairs; I attempted to squeeze myself over to the wall so that hopefully they would just ignore me.

"Jordan?" a voice asked and I pulled my head up as I looked at the wall... of course, Elias would be the one of find me sitting here.

"Yes?" I asked him with a sniffle.

"Where is your boyfriend? It looks like you need help." he said with a sarcastic tone. I had enough and shook my head.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend..." I spat back and he chuckled.

"Go one, Jordan, you two looked close at the pub. I just can't believe that you would go back to him after what I saw that night. I guess you are just a great actress." he mumbled and shook his head. I was angry, I was hurt, and now he was going to add to it. I shot to my feet and looked at him. He stopped laughing instantly and I could figure out why.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend, you asshole, and it's none of your fucking business to begin with. I'm sorry I tried to be your friend since you are just a judgemental prick." I shot back and turned to walk up the stairs.

"You need help, Jordan." he said as I reached the door.

"No shit, Elias, and I will get it from anyone but you." I said and walked into the hallway. I was glad that it was deserted and I made my way into the room as I saw Elias coming towards me. I threw my things down as Nia sat up.

"You ok, Jordan?" she asked me and turned on the light. I waited for it as her eyes got big.

"Holy shit. I'm calling someone." she said and I sat down on the bed. I knew there was no point in arguing with her as I heard her call one of the producers. She sat on the bed next to me and hugged me. I was in pain, but I was glad to have a real friend here.

* * *

 **A/N:What will happen now?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

I finally went to be around 4 am the next morning. I was glad that the show wasn't until later tonight. I needed some rest. I had some bruises, a few cuts, and a few fingers were badly jammed. I was in a small brace. I had told them someone had tried to mug me, so that meant that we were going to have a new meeting about safety. I wanted to scream at them it was Stephen, but so much of me knew that they would only take me partly serious; everyone knew that we had a history. I had broken it off with him, so it looked worse on me.

I woke up later that day to Nia telling me we had to check out soon. I dragged myself into the shower and looked in the mirror. I looked awful... this was not how I wanted me first European trip to go. I put on some comfy clothes and a hat as I boarded the bus with Nia. Stephen wouldn't look at me when we go on, but neither would Elias. I knew that it was my fault. Nia chose a seat across from him and Apollo. I sat next to the window and laid over on it. The ride to the arena wasn't a long one, but it felt like forever after I glanced over to see Elias looking in my direction.

"I will find you when I'm done." Nia said and I nodded beforee going to my area. I knew I would have some shirts to cut, corrections, and any outfits that needed mending. I sat my stuff down and started to work as best I could with the stupid brace.

"Jordan?" a voice said and I looked up to see Paul walking towards me. I knew him well from my father.

"Hi, Paul." I said as I continued to fix a popped stitch on someone's tights.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Just a bad night... I will be ok." I said and he put his hand over mine to stop me.

"Was it Stephen? I had someone come to me about him last night." he asked me and I was surprised, but as I felt the tears come to my eyes I knew that I couldn't lie. I looked down and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and told me a few things before walking away. I gathered myself as much as I could and continued to work. I was doing a few different things after I put my music on and started to feel better. I was finishing up when I saw Elias come by to get his shirt. I found it and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry I got upset at you last night. Thank you for offering to help." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for the shirt." he mumbled and walked off without another word. I knew that I deserved that reaction after last night, but it hurt almost as much as me falling on the stairs. I cleared my head and went back to work. I was cleaning up when Nia came over.

"How ya feeling?" she asked me.

"Tired, nice match." I said and she smirked. She had decimated Bayley tonight and I knew that she was still upset with her contract, but she was working through it. She helped me finish cleaning up and we walked back to where the bus was going to be. We were driving to a city in Wales tonight for the next show. I was just glad to be able to sleep soon.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Mickie asked me as she walked over to us. I saw Stephen and Cesaro close by and Stephen sent a sickening smirk.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Does your father know?" she asked me and I shook my head. I'm sure he would know soon since Paul knew, but I hadn't heard from him yet.

"I will call him tomorrow." I said and she hugged me again before we all started to get onto the bus. Nia and I were sharing the back seat of the bus with Seth and Roman. I was fine with that since they didn't bother me. Elias was a few rows in front of us. We were leaving the city when Road Dogg stood up and gave a safety announcement. Nia nudged me and I shrugged. I nodded off after he was done and we were on our way. I woke up to someone nudging me.

"Come on, princess. We gotta check in." a voice said and I looked up through sleepy eyes to see Seth talking to me. Nia was grabbing her stuff and I grabbed my bag. I went to stand up, but tripped. Seth caught me and I gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I heard about your encounter... I'm glad you are alright." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks... I'm just glad it didn't ruin my whole trip." I said as he helped me off the bus.

I was talking with Seth and Nia was bullshitting with Roman while we checked in. I was never more glad that we had made it to our room when I fell asleep without even changing out of my outfit.

I was pulled out of sleep by someone pounding on the door. I opened an eye to see Nia still dead to the world. I pulled myself from the warmth of my bed and dead set on giving someone a piece of my mind about waking me up. I opened the door to see a hotel worker with an envelope.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was asked to give this to a Ms. Jordan." he said and I took it. I handed him some money and shut the door back.

"Why are you making noise?!" Nia asked me and I threw a pillow at her. I was looking at two different envelopes. I pulled the first one open and read the letter inside.

 _I don't like hearing about your troubles from Paul of all people... call your father._

I sighed and wasn't surprised that Dad had left a note for me with the hotel. I shook my head and pulled open the other letter.

 _I cannot believe that you turned me into Paul... we will discuss this when we are back in America. ~ Stephen_

I groaned and fell back against the bed. I didn't want to deal with either of these men right now as Nia too the letter from my hand before I could stop her. She read the first one and laughed. I was desperately trying to get the other one from her.

"No, Nia, give it to me." I begged her and she swatted me away.

"I want to see your love notes..." she was saying as she read it. She stopped and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Jordan! How long has this been going on?" she asked me as I dropped back to the bed defeated and put my head in my hands.

"Since I started." I mumbled and she sat beside me.

"You have to go to Paul again." she said and I shook my head.

"I am taking a shower." I said and avoided the whole topic as I pulled my bag into the bathroom.

Elias POV

I was sitting in the breakfast area when I saw Nia go over to Paul. He pulled her aside and I could see her handing him a piece of paper with Jordan's name on it. I heard her mention Stephen and I knew that Jordan wouldn't admit she needed help about him. I kept on strumming my guitar as I watched them talk. Nia was upset and Paul looked put out at the topic of conversation. I knew that I wanted to talk to Jordan about it, but after our last encounter I wasn't sure she wanted any help of mine.

* * *

 **A/N:Will Elias help her?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you all like this story.  
**

* * *

I had just gotten some things in caring and heading back to my area. Paul had come to me earlier about the note Nia had found. I told him everything else that had been going on, and I had called my father when we first got to the area before I had to actually work on stuff for tonight. He was pissed off to hear that Stephen wasn't leaving me alone again. I told him that I was alright, and that things would get better since Paul knew. I didn't know if I truly believed it, but I was hoping. He even threaten to get Brock to help him, but I assured him that it wasn't that serious. He told me I had to call him every day until we got back and I agreed just to make him feel better.

I was lost in my own thoughts when someone grabbed my arm. I was in my own world so much that I jumped, dropped my things, and let out a small scream. I turned to see a worried Elias.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I was totally in my own thoughts." I said and he picked up my bottle of water and pretzels before I could.

"I can tell." he said with a small chuckle.

"I just wanted to see how you were after your other night." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I will be ok." I said and tried to get my items back, but he held them above his head.

"You know I can get more from catering." I said and he smirked.

"I will give these back to you on one condition." he said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I couldn't imagine what he wanted right now.

"These aren't your dinner?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I'll get more... you keep those." I said and turned to walk around him, but he stopped me by gentle putting his hand on my upper arm.

"Come to dinner with me, please." he said and I wasn't expecting that, so I just stood there for a second.

"I, um... I'm not for going out." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll bring something to your room... and I will even get something for Nia." he said and I smirked.

"I heard my name." a voice said and I turned to see Nia.

"I am trying to convince Jordan we should have a movie night... you in?" he asked Nia and she smiled before I could give her an unspoken signals to say no.

"Yes, and I will invite a few people." she said and he smiled.

"Great, I will grab food, but not too many people." he said and she nodded.

"Here, I will see you tonight." he said and gave me my stuff back. I sighed and shot Nia a look as I headed back to my area.

"Why?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Chill... I think it's cute." she said and I sat my stuff down with her still listing reasons why it would be fun tonight.

"Who are you going to invite?" I finally asked her and she smirked.

"Mike?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Nah, he's been pissy. I was thinking Seth or Apollo." she said and I shrugged.

"That doesn't sound bad." I said and she smirked.

"Elias likes you..." she said and I held up a hand to cut her off.

"No, no one likes me... now I have work to do." I said and she hugged me.

"I'll be back after my match." she said and I sighed.

"Nia, you don't have to be my bodyguard." I said and she shrugged.

"We shall see." she said and walked off as I got stuff together. I was patching up something as a stagehand walked up to me. He was holding a note. I thanked him and he left. I didn't have much to do tonight so I took a second to see what was going on.

 _I hope you enjoy my match tonight... Elias is going to be a distant memory soon. ~ S_

The note read and I looked at the monitor. I saw Stephen and Elias wrestling; it was obvious he was being too heavy on his punches. I watched as he beat Elias down and Cesaro even came out to help him. I knew that it was my fault because Elias and been talking to me. The match ended with the refs pulling Stephen off Elias and he was bleeding in the ring. I shook my head and went back my work. I knew that it was only a matter of time before Stephen would be down here to gloat.

I was finishing up when Nia came running up to me.

"Jordan, you are ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Paul sent Stephen home after he went on a rampage backstage. He was yelling and fighting people after Paul told him. I was trying to get to you to make sure that he wasn't dumb enough to attack you." she said and I shook my head no.

"No, I have been expecting him after what he did to Elias." I said and handed her the note.

"Come on, let's give this to Paul and head back." said and I nodded as I grabbed my bag.

"Is Elias ok?" I asked her and she gave me a look; I already knew what that meant after being around the business. I found Paul handed him the note and went to the trainer's area. He was being stitched up and I saw him; he looked bad.

"Don't think this means that we are skipping movie night." he said and I shook my head.

"You are hurt." I said as the trainer moved from stitching up his scalp.

"Nothing I haven't done before." he said and I sighed.

"Elias..." I was saying when he stood up. I went to catch him when he swayed a little.

"We can talk about it at the hotel." Nia said as she walked up with Paul.

"You take him back?" Paul asked me and I nodded.I was glad that we had tomorrow off and weren't leaving for the next city until the next day, so we had some rest time.

"I can." I said and Paul nodded as Nia grabbed his guitar case.

"I have a car for you all." he said before sending us back to the hotel.

I got Elias to his room and Nia helped me get him inside.

"I will leave you two alone. I'm going to head out to get food... room service is good." she said before leaving without me saying anything. I had deposited Elias on his bed and he was chuckling.

"Do you want to get room service?" he asked me as he kicked out of his boots, and peeled off his shirt.

"Think about it while I change." he said as he grabbed something from his suitcase and went into the bathroom. I sighed and looked at the ceiling... this is where I didn't want to be. I didn't want another relationship with a wrestler; especially after what Stephen had done and was still doing.

"What did you decide?" he asked me as I looked out the window in his room and I turned to see him wearing just gym shorts. I could see small bruises and welts forming.

"I can't... Elias." I said and he sighed as he shook his head.

"They sent him home." he said and I went to grab my bag.

"I'm sorry, Elias... I can't do it. I can't have you get great up over me... I mean, you don't really know me." I said and he pursed his lips as I turned to leave.

"Because you won't let me, Jordan. Look, I get it... wrestlers can be an asshole bunch, but don't lump me into the category with him." he said and I sighed as my hand got ready to reach the doorknob. I was frown in between doing what I wanted to do and what I thought I should do.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Jordan do?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long delay in updating.  
**

* * *

I woke up and looked around; I didn't know where I was at. I felt a larger body snuggled up beside me, and peeked over my shoulder. I saw Elias sleeping peacefully behind me as his arm held me closer to him. I gave a small yawn and laid back down next to him. I glanced at the clock and it was only 2:45 in the morning; we didn't have to be up until 7.I had to admit that it felt nice to be held as I let sleep win me over again.

I shook my head as I walked up to Nia, who was holding lifesaving coffee and wearing a smirk. I took it and didn't say anything.

"Really? Nothing? You stayed in his room all night." she said with excitement as people turned to look at her. I was surprised and shh'ed her. I didn't want anyone knowing my business and I certainly didn't want any rumors getting around, especially to my Dad.

"Nia!" I said as she started to laugh at me.

"Nothing happened... we fell asleep watching TV and I left before he woke up this morning." I told her and she shook her head.

"Well that was rude, Jordy." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want to deal with any awkwardness." I admitted as we started to board the bus. I took a set next to Nia and got comfortable as other people boarded. I was looking through my bag when a note dropped into my lap and I glanced back to see Elias walking to another seat. I sighed and saw Nia smirking at me; I shook my head as I opened the piece of paper.

 _Jo,_

 _Thanks for staying last night. I had a lot of fun talking to you. I wish you hadn't of left before I got up. I was hoping to have breakfast with you, but maybe next time._

 _~ Eli_

Nia quickly read it and a smile spread across her face as I stuffed it into my bag.

"You have an admirer." she said as I got my earbuds out.

"Too bad I'm not looking for one." I mumbled as I fell asleep when the bus started to pull out onto the highway.

We arrived in the next city in the early afternoon and were told that we could explore. We had to be back at the arena by 4, so we had about 2 hours. Nia, myself, Seth and Roman. l were going to walk around. Seth and Roman had been here before with one of the other tours. I was in my thoughts as we looked at the old architecture and walked through the small city; I wasn't paying attention when I tripped, but I was saved by a strong arm catching me.

"I know most girls fall for me, but you could have just said something." a voice said and I looked up to see Seth smirking at me. I shook my head and got my footing back.

"Thanks, Seth... I was in my own world." I admitted with a small smile and I knew that I was blushing.

"It's alright, I know you have had a few bad days, but this is the second time you have fallen for me." he said and I nodded as he winked at me. I was taken back by that as Nia called for us to come on.

"Look, I wanted to go to a place nearby, they are boring... would you come with me?" he said and I looked from Nia to him.

"I guess...?" I answered and he chuckled.

"No one will hurt you." he reassured me and I nodded as he told them he wanted to run some where. Nia gave me a knowing look before we walked down a small side street. He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked a few blocks over. We stopped in front of a small unassuming gym. He went in and held the door open for me as people stopped to look at us. I hid behind him and it was like a light switch went off; people were coming up to greet him. He had trained here or some thing like that as people were talking to him. I was going to wait to the side, but he kept arm around me. I wasn't surprised that he was welcomed here since this was a crossfit gym.

We stayed for while before we had to walk back to the arena. He offered me his arm again and we walked towards the arena.

"So since this is the second time you have fallen for me... what do you say I take a hint and take you out tonight after the show?" he asked me and I looked at him in surprise.

"Seth... I..." I said and he chuckled.

"Jordan, I know that Stephen messed with you, and he's a fucking tool for doing that. I just want to get to know you. No tricks." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Great, see you tonight after the show. I will find you, unless you and Elias had plans?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"Just a friend?" I said and he nodded.

"Good, because I thought he might have beat me to you." he said and I smirked.

"No one has done anything." I said as he hugged me before we headed off in our directions inside the arena.

Elias POV

I was walking to see Jordan when I heard Seth and Roman talking. He was telling Roman that he was taking Jordan out after the show. I sighed and went to see her.

"Hey, sorry I left in a hurry. You were sleeping..." she was saying as she was looking for my shirt and I waved her off.

"It's ok, I didn't realize that you were talking to someone." I said with more venom that I had intended, and she stopped what she was going as she looked at me with a very quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" she asked me as she looked at me.

"I heard you and Seth were going out... I didn't know you were talking." I said and she shook her head.

"He just asked me to get food after the show a little while ago... and I would be careful, Elias, you sound almost jealous." she said and I laughed.

"No, just didn't pick you for Seth Rollins." I said as she finally got my shirt.

"I thought you said it yourself that not all wrestlers were assholes." she said and I ran a hand over my beard.

"We aren't, but he's got a well documented past. Hell, Jordan, he has a dick pic on the internet." I shot back and she smirked.

"You are jealous... and, at least I will know what I'm working with." she said back and I felt my nostrils flare. I couldn't believe that she was going to be like that. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You are jealous... you said it yourself that we were just friends." she finally said and I knew that I had said that, but my actions should have shown her more.

"I'm not jealous, Jordan... I thought you had better judgement... and besides I'm Elias... I can do better than a seamstress." I said and I saw her jaw clinch and I wish I could have put those words back in my mouth. I knew that I was jealous, but I was too dumb to admit it.

"Then have fun with anyone better than me." she said and went back to work. I stood there for a second trying to formulate an apology, a retort, or anything, but ultimately my pride won out again before I stomped off.

My match was shit and I knew it. I got ready to leave when I saw Seth and Jordan leave together. I knew that I should have acted on my feelings, but I always let me mouth get in the way.

"You don't deserve to look in her direction, especially since she is just a seamstress." Nia said as she and Renee walked past me. I grabbed my stuff and went to the hotel. I wanted this debacle of a day over with and quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad we all agree that Elias was an idiot in the last chapter.  
**

* * *

I smiled at Seth as we walked to a local pub. We found a cozy spot between the corner and a warm fireplace, and both ordered from beers.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight." he said and I smiled at him.

"I usually don't, but I did fall for you twice." I joked and he laughed as we were brought our beers.

We sat and talked, finally ordered food, and ate for about 3 hours. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Seth. He was a nice guy, a bit of a nerd, but very easy to talk to about anything. He was very into fitness and wrestling, but at least he was passionate about something. I tried to pay, but he insisted as we left the pub. He offered me his arm as we started our walk back to the hotel. We passed a fountain in the small center of the town and I was looking at it.

"Do you want to stop and take a picture?" he asked me and I smiled as I gave a small nod. I took a picture, which turned into selfies in front of the fountain, and then stupid pictures. We were done, but he wanted one more selfie. He held out his camera and got ready to take it. He snapped the picture as he kissed my cheek. I was surprised and he showed me the picture... it was actually really cute. I smiled up at him as he put his phone away.

"I like you, Jordan." he admitted and I wrapped my arm around his.

"I kind of like you too." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Kind of?" he asked me and I smirked.

"You did make fun of the kind of beer I was drinking." I said and he laughed.

We finally walked back to the hotel, and he walked me to the room I was in with Nia. I kissed his cheek and he walked to his room as I went into mine. I found Nia and a few other people watching TV.

"She's back!" Nia announced and I'm sure I turned red as I nodded. I plopped down with Mickie as we finished watching some movie on TV. They all left a little bit later and I looked at the clock. I was surprised that it was after 1 am.

"So, how was it?" Nia asked me as I crawled into my little twin bed and I smiled.

"It was fun." I said and she chuckled at me.

"Yay!" she said. We talked a few more minutes before we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm as Nia stayed dead to the world. I woke her up, and we got ready to leave. I was tired, but I didn't regret staying up that late last night. I had more fun with Seth than I thought I would, and I enjoyed myself. I had let myself not worry about Elias, since apparently I wasn't good enough for him. We got onto the bus and had one more city to stop at before the tour was over and it was in Scotland. I was excited because I hadn't been there in years.

Nia, myself, and what seemed like most of the bus slept the few hours north and across the border into Scotland. We arrived and the show was tonight, so we didn't have time to wander around. I had also gotten a flight back to the US tonight, so it wasn't like I had time to really explore. I took pictures from the bus as we drove through.

I got off, got my things, and headed to my area. I knew that I didn't have a lot of work tonight, since this was the last stop. I would just worry about last minute malfunctions, and a few small changes. I set up everything and started to fix a few popped stitches.

"Jordan?" a voice said and I looked up to see a stagehand over me. He handed me the letter and walked away. I shoved it in my pocket and kept on working, since some of these mends would take me a minute. I finished what I was doing and moved onto the next item since I needed to get things done. I had gotten everything done before the doors opened to let people inside. I sat down and heard a crumple from my pocket; I remembered the letter. I read it and it was from Seth telling me that he had fun last night and he wanted to take me out on a proper date when we got back to the states.

"Jordan?" a voice said and brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and my smile instantly faded when I saw that it was Elias. I found his shirt, handed it to him, and didn't say a word. He stood there for a second and I looked at him again.

"Does it not fit right? Or did you want to tell me how I'm just a seamstress again?" I asked him with some venom in my voice and he looked down at the shirt in his hand. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but he just wasn't saying anything.

"Jordan..." he was saying when someone called my name. I smiled when I saw Nia, Seth, and Roman walking towards me. Elias saw them and stomped away.

"He coming to tell you hat you weren't good enough again?" Nia asked me and I smirked as Seth hugged me and Roman fist bumped me.

"Not good enough?" Seth asked me and I shot Nia a look.

"Elias told Jordan that she wasn't good enough to date you because she was a seamstress." Nia said as both Roman and Seth got annoyed looks on their faces.

"And that's when the friendship ended." I added and Roman shook his head.

"What a douche." Seth said and I chuckled at the comment. I knew that it sucked because Elias and I had become somewhat friends, it had been rocky, but I considered him a friend for awhile. I guess I was just a seamstress to him.

 _A few days later..._

I was back in the states and headed to Las Vegas for the Elimination Chamber. I was going to meet my Dad for dinner after the show. I was excited because I got to see my dad, I liked Vegas, and I had a few days off after the show. Julie was going to be there tonight, and I hadn't seen her since we left for Europe. I was excited about the whole night. I took an Uber to the arena and walked inside.

"I see I haven't made you quit yet." a voice said as I walked past security. I turned to see Stephen standing there and I had actually forgotten that he was still here. I just shook my head and kept on walking, but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

"Rollins, really?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Good bye, Stephen." I said and tried to pull my arm free, but he squeezed it harder. I knew that he wouldn't purposely make a scene, but I wasn't above it anymore. I got ready to do something when I heard my name. We both turned as Seth walked over to us.

"Stephen, thanks for finding my girlfriend." Seth said as he slipped his arm around me and Stephen's grip fell away. I wasn't really Seth's girlfriend, but I wasn't mad that he was helping me.

"No problem." he said and turned to walk away, but Seth put his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Oh, and if you touch her again, I will ruin your career before your neck condition can... good luck tonight." Seth told him and Stephen turned red as he stomped away.

"Thank you." I said as he kept his arm around my waist and pulled me with him.

"You're welcome... and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight after I win?" he asked me as we made it to catering. I looked up to answer, but Nia was coming to us with Paige and Alexia in tow.

"She is actually going out with us, but you are more than welcome to come. We are celebrating history tonight." Alexia said to Seth and he nodded.

"I have plans right after, but I can meet you all later." I said as I saw my Dad walk past and they all nodded.

"I'm up for that. I will see you later." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck tonight." I said and he walked away.

"Cute couple, almost as cute as me and my fiance." Alexia said and I shook my head.

"Good luck tonight, guys, I have to work as well." I said and hugged all of them before walking toward my area.

"You two are just the cutest couple." a voice said and I turned to see Elias standing there with Dana next to him. He had his arm around her and she was smiling up at him.

"Thank you, so are you guys." I said and Dana smiled at me.

"Thanks, Jordan... oh, can I walk with you? I needed to ask you about an idea." she said and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and she kissed Elias on the cheek as we stared each other down.

I started to walk and Dana was walking with me. She was telling me about an idea for her new wrestling gear and I was nodding along. I grabbed a pad from my notebook and started to write it all down as we made it to my area. Julie was already there with Roman and Seth was looking at me.

"I got it... and congrats on snagging Elias." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, he asked me out the other day. I admit that I was surprised, but he's a nice guy. I thought he would have told you since you two were friends." she said and I smiled as much as I could.

"We have both been busy. I'm sure he would have eventually." I said and she talked a few more minutes before going to get ready for tonight. She walked away, I wished Roman and Seth good luck before setting my bag down.

"I guess I missed a lot." Julie said and I nodded.

"You have no idea." I said and she laughed.

"I figured you would come back on Elias's arm and not Seth's." she said and I laughed.

"Maybe if he hadn't of told me that I was just a seamstress." I said and Julie's jaw dropped.

"What a fucking idiot... to bad he doesn't know who you really are." she said and I laughed as we got to work. I was glad that I was back with her tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read this story.  
**

 **I just have to say that while I'm a fan of Roman Reigns... I'm so tired of seeing him win everything. I wish they would give more people the chance to win. Also, I could care less if Ronda Rousey is in the WWE.**

* * *

I watched as the PPV went one. I was happy that Alexia won, but I wished that Nia could have been part of that match since she knew that she was loosing her match. Julie had gone to catering and I heard her talking to someone as she rounded the corner. I looked up to see my Dad with her. I walked over and hugged him.

"How are you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's no ECW." he joked and I shook my head.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I already got us a table at a restaurant in your favorite casino." he said and I smiled at him. He used to bring me to Vegas and we would look at the lights on the strip when I was younger. They still held a special place for me and I was glad that we were going out tonight.

"Did you want to invite Nia or anyone?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"They are going out after." I said and he nodded.

"You can meet me tomorrow night if you want to go out with your friends. I will be in Anaheim with you all tomorrow." he said and I shook my head.

"No, I can meet them after." I said and he nodded.

"Fine, but invite her tomorrow night." he said and I nodded.

"Oh, did you want to invite Seth too?" he asked me and I raised my eyebrows at him as he chuckled.

"We will talk about it tonight. I just wanted to see you in your work environment." he said and I smirked.

I talked to him a few more minutes before he had to head back to talk to someone else. He didn't have to go out tonight, but he was there in case. I also knew that he liked coming to Vegas. I went back to watching with Julie as the main event started to get underway.

"Did you tell my dad about Seth?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I'm not that bad of a friend." she said and I chuckled.

"He asked me about it and I said to ask you." she said and I nodded as we watched the different pods open. Seth had started the march and he was doing good so far.

"You watching your man?" a voice asked causing both of us to turn and I saw Nia walking up with Alexia.

"Sure am." I said as I hugged them.

"Congrats on the win, and congrats on taking our that barrier." I said as they both chuckled.

"Can we join you? They are going crazy up there since Ronda and Stephanie got into it." Alexia said and we both nodded.

"I take it that wasn't planned?" Julie asked them and they both shrugged.

"Who knows." Nia said and I nodded in agreement as we all continued watching, and before long a lot more people had joined us to watch it. I heard everyone murmur in shock when Elias was eliminated quickly, and part of me felt sad for him. I knew that he was excited for this chance, but at least he would have Dana to console him.

We all watched and no one was surprised that Roman won. I knew a lot of people were happy for him, but at the same time a few people wanted their shots too. I didn't blame them; wrestling could be a cutthroat business. I also knew it still depended on if Vince liked you or not. Julie and I had already cleaned up so we put our trucks where they needed to go to get to Anaheim and left to meet up with people. I was walking to the exit when someone pushed me up against the wall and covered my mouth.

"Look who I found." he said and I shook my head no. I was trying to get away since I knew that people were already clearing out. I didn't want to be stuck here with him.

"Jordan!" a voice said and I saw Sheamus look when I saw my chance to get away. I kicked as hard as I could into his knee and it buckled. He let out a yelp and I ran toward the voice. I was relieved to see Seth standing there with Roman.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked me and I nodded as he put his arm around me while walking towards the exit.

"I'm good. I didn't want to get locked in." I said and he chuckled.

We were talking when my Dad walked up to me.

"Mr. Heyman, nice to see you again." Seth said and shook his hand. Roman shook his hand and he smiled at both of them.

"Nice to see you too. Jordan, are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded as they both looked at me strange.

"I'm sorry, guys... let me introduce myself properly... I'm Paul Haymen, the man who ran ECW, Brock Lesner's Voice, and Jordan's father." he said as I smirked. Dad liked doing his own introductions and the look on their faces was one of shock.

"And, we have reservations." he said and I nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you all would keep that to yourselves... my daughter got here on her own." Dad added and both of them quickly agreed.

"I will see you later." I said and kissed Seth's cheek before getting into the town car that Dad had waiting for us.

"That went well." I said and Dad chuckled.

Seth POV

I was shocked to find out who Jordan's father was and Roman was surprised as well. She was nothing like him and looked nothing like him. We went to the club that everyone had gone to in the Bellagio. The view was gorgeous and everyone was there. I was having drinks and talking to different people when I saw Elias and Dana.

"That's an odd pairing." I commented and someone chuckled.

"He's only doing it because Jordan is with you." a voice said and I turned to see Bayley and Sasha standing behind me. I wasn't expecting to see them here, but I wasn't surprised that they didn't like Dana. Sasha didn't like most people.

"What?" I asked them and Bayley shook her head.

"Jordan chose you so he is dating her." she said and I chuckled.

"Looks like I won this one." I said and Bayley shook her head.

"Just remember Seth that any relationship based on one-uping some one isn't a real relationship." she said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I certainly didn't ask her out to compete with Elias." I clarified as Roman walked over with a beer for me. They left and Roman looked at me funny.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Apparently Elias is only dating Dana because Jordan is dating me." I said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Who give a shit... you got Jordan." he said and I chuckled as Nia, Alexia, and a few others waved us over. Alexia's fiance was here, and Nia was flirting with Mike Rome. We were sitting on the lounges that overlooked the fountains when someone sat in my lap. I looked up to see Mandy Rose in my lap.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as she pressed her lips to mine. I was taken back and finally gathered myself enough to push her as someone had already grabbed her hair to pull her off me.

"Let me go you bitch." she said and I looked up thinking that it was Nia, but instead it was Jordan.

"You kiss the guy I'm talking to... and I'm the bitch for pulling your hair... no." she said and I was impressed at how Jordan was handling this.

"I'm gonna..." she saw saying as Nia and Alexia appeared next to Jordan.

"You are gonna go over there." Nia said as Jordan let go of her hair and Mandy stood up. She glared at Jordan and finally walked away. She hugged Nia and Alexia before Nia handed her a shot. She did it and I pulled her into my lap.

"I'm impressed..." I said and she smirked at me.

"Don't be... I'm usually not like that." she admitted and I shook my head.

"I guess I must be something special." I said and she smirked.

"I guess." she said and I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You know what this means... right?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"I get to call you my girlfriend." I said and she laughed.

"I would have pulled a bitches hair sooner." she joked and I pressed my lips to hers.

Elias POV

I was standing near the bar as Dana danced with someone. I wasn't really used to being in scenes like these and didn't want to be here anymore than I had to be. I was looking around when I saw Seth and Jordan outside with their friends. I saw Seth pulled her in for a kiss and she pressed herself against him... that could have been me if I wasn't so stupid. I downed the rest of my beer and told Dana that I would see her back at the hotel. I looked back once more to see Jordan snuggled into Seth and shook my head. I had really fucked up, but it wasn't over yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read this story.  
**

* * *

I was happy with Seth. We had been dating for about a month, and it had been a month without Elias. I had to admit that I missed him when we first had our falling out, but now I didn't even care. He would come get his shirt without so much as a word, or have Julie work on his stuff. He looked happy with Dana, but some days I wondered if she was the only one who was really happy in that relationship. I had been working on her more with her outfits for her place in Titus Worldwide. I knew that she just wanted to be taken seriously, and she was a good wrestler. She just hadn't found her place in the women's division.

"So, we are double dating tonight with Elias and Dana?" Seth asked me a little confused and I nodded.

"Yeah, she wanted us to all go out. I think it will be fun." I said and he still looked confused.

"Just say it." I said and he smirked.

"He called you just a seamstress..." he was saying, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Yes, but you call me your girlfriend." I said and he smiled at me as he pulled me in for a short kiss.

"Fine, but if you are at all uncomfortable we will leave." he said and I smiled at him.

"Jordan, can you help me?" Julie asked me after a second and I nodded. Seth kissed me once more and walked off. I walked over to her and she was smirking as she held up the dress that I had been working on for myself for tonight.

"Double date, and this is what you want to wear?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"I would have thought that you would have at least made it lower." she said and I smirked. I had a nice dress for tonight, but maybe I needed something better to make Elias jealous.

Elias POV

I couldn't believe that I had agreed to go on a double date with Seth and Jordan. Dana had begged me to go and I gave in. I knew that dating her wasn't the best thing that I could do, but since the sex was good it was keeping me occupied. I know that was wrong of me, but I wished that somehow it made Jordan jealous. I walked to the diva's locker room where we were supposed to meet them and Seth was already waiting. I was glad that we were dressed similarly and he nodded at me.

"Any idea where we are going?" he asked me and I shook my head. Dana and Jordan were working on it, so they had kept it to themselves. We were bullshitting when Dana and Jordan walked out. Dana looked nice in a tight fitting plum colored wrap dress that hugged her curves and hung low in the back, but Jordan looked amazing. She was in a burnt orange blazer dress that ended mid thigh and showed off her breast in such a way that made you want to see more. She smirked and winked at me as she walked over to Seth, who was just short of drooling over her. She had worn that dress just to tease me; she knew I was jealous the last time we really talked. She had been planning to do this... and I only wanted her more.

"Ready?" I asked Dana and she nodded.

We walked to the SUV that I had rented for this city. I held the door for Dana and Jordan; Dana was upfront with me.

"So where are we going?" I asked her and she gave me directions to a fusion Asian place. I drove there as Jordan and Dana were talking; I kept stealing glances at Jordan in the rearview mirror.

Jordan POV

I was making Elias squirm. I normally wouldn't do this, but after seeing how he was I had to do something. I'm sure that it would come back to bite me in the ass, but I had to admit that I looked good. I had borrowed this from Dana since she had something like this for her Titus Worldwide, but it wasn't PG enough for WWE. We were seated in a back booth and all ordered drinks. Seth had me close to him as I felt his fingers rubbing light circles over my thigh, and I send him a smirk. I could tell as soon as he sat down exactly what he wanted right now and it wasn't food.

We were talking about different things when Seth got a phone call, so he stepped away for a minute, and Dana ran to the bathroom.

"You look nice." Elias said and I looked up at him with a small shrug.

"I guess... I just wanted to wear something different. It's actually Dana's." I said and he smirked.

"I'm sure it looks better on you, but you already know that." he said and I smirked at him again.

"If your plan was to make me jealous, then you are doing a good job." he said and I leaned over a little more so he could see more of my chest.

"All you had to do was admit you were jealous... but instead you called me a seamstress. I was always good enough, but you were too proud. I just hope that you and Dana are in a good relationship." I said and he shook his head. He got ready to say something when Dana came back, and he pursed his lips. He was frustrated.

Seth came back a little later and the rest of dinner went good. We got done, had a few more drinks, and went back to the hotel. We all piled in the elevator as Seth pulled me closer to him; he was hard and I could feel it on my thigh. I smirked as I rubbed against him. He bit his lip as I locked eyes with Elias. I saw so much jealousy flash across his face, and I winked at him.

We were walking to our rooms when Roman was coming down the hall. He was upset and I stopped him.

"Roman, what's going on?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Galina wants to divorce." he said and Seth pulled me into a hug.

"I will catch up with you later." I told Seth, and he gave me a quick kiss before he pulled Roman with him to his room. I was glad that Seth was such good friends that he put Roman over sex tonight. I knew that he would apologize tomorrow, but I wanted someone who would put their friends first. I walked to my room and took off my shoes. My feet ached as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I did look good, but I knew this wasn't me. I sighed and pulled the bobby pins holding my hair back as the curls cascaded around my shoulders. I knew that I was a bitch for teasing Elias, and it didn't even feel good anymore. I was getting ready to pulled my dress off when someone knocked on the door. I looked out and saw Elias standing there; I sighed and opened the door.

"Elias... I'm sorry..." I saw saying when he pushed his way into the room, shut the door, pull me to him, and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **If you have a second check out my new story 'Secrets'. Thanks!**

* * *

I was shocked when Elias pressed his lips to mine and I was more shocked at the feeling I got from it. He slid his hands through my hair and I was brought back to my senses when he nibbled on my bottom lip. I pushed him off and looked at him; we were both breathing deeply and I saw so much in his expression.

"You need to go." I finally said and looked down.

"What? Jordan..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"Yes, please go. I am with Seth... I was a bitch for wearing this around you on purpose. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry if I gave you that idea. I am happy with Seth, and you have Dana. I don't want to fuck up what I have because you finally admitted it to me." I said and he ran a hand over his face. I could tell that he was frustrated in more way than one, but I was standing my ground on this one.

"So, you are just going to act like this never happened?" he asked me in a harsh tone and I ran a hand through my hair.

"It happened, and there is probably something there, but I can't just drop what I have with Seth. He makes me happy." I admitted with a small smile as I said his name.

"You are a bitch for leading me on tonight." he said and I nodded my head. I knew that I had fucked up by wearing this, and now he did too.

"You know I wonder if you do this to Stephen... maybe that's why he still comes around." he mumbled and I heard him. I didn't even think as my right fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and looked at me surprised.

"You and your fucking mouth always get you in trouble. I was going to ask if we could be civil, but I don't care anymore. I'm sorry I wasted my time thinking there could ever be something between us. Go enjoy your time with Dana and, please, forget I even exist." I said as I opened the door for him. We both saw Seth standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"He was giving me something for Dana... he's leaving now." I said and Seth gave a small nod as Elias slipped out of the room; Seth walked in and I shut the door.

"You don't want to dump me for him... do you?" Seth asked me and my eyes got wide.

"No! Do you want to dump me for someone else?" I asked him and he answered me by pushing me against the door as his lips connected with mine. I moaned as his hands found the hem of my dress and pushed it up on my hips. He picked me up and pressed me between the door and himself as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I heard rustling as he managed to get a condom from his pocket.

"I only want you." he whispered as I heard the familiar sound of a zipper and his lips attaching to my neck. I felt him move as he rolled the condom onto himself and he bit down on the junction between my neck and my shoulder. I tangled a hand in his hair as my other hand gripped onto his shoulder when I felt his tip at my entrance.

"Please... Seth." I softly begged as he pushed it into me and I arched my back to take all of him. He grunted when he was fully inside of me as he started to set the pace. I gripped his shoulder tighter as our lips fought for dominance with bruising force. I felt him push me closer to my edge when he gripped my hips tighter and hips lips attached to my collarbone.

"Fuck..." I moaned as he thrusted and my walls clinched around him.

"Jordan... fuck." he grunted after 2 more powerful thrust and leaned his head on the door next to mine. The only sound was our harsh breathing and I knew right then that I had made the right decision.

Elias POV

I had been with Dana over 2 months now and Jordan was still happy with Seth. We hadn't spoken since that night in the hotel room when she had rejected me. I knew that part of it was my fault for not telling her when I should have, but I had lost some respect for her when she teased me with that dress. My career was still looking up, but my relationship with Dana wasn't going anywhere. She got on my last nerves and I knew that locker room gossip wasn't nice to us as a couple.

I was sitting down a side hallway as I tuned and strummed my guitar. I had just done another vignette with Bayley for our Mixed Match Challenge, and was currently enjoying my quiet time. I sighed as I heard someone coming and hoped they turned before they got to me, but I just stayed there as Nia walked past me. She didn't even try to hide that she didn't like me. I heard her stop and come back to me.

"Nia, not tonight... I know that Jordan is happy with golden boy." I mumbled and looked up at her. She always looked so confident, but not tonight.

"Have you seen her?" she finally asked me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, why would I have seen her? I'm sure she's with Seth." I said with more annoyance in my voice than intended, but it got my point across.

"She's not with him, Julie doesn't know where she is, and Stephen is on a warpath again." she said and I felt my heartstrings pull because I knew that Stephen had cooled off on her, but he always had it out for her. He had been warned, but I'm not sure if he even cared anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her." I finally said and she looked really worried.

"Ok, but if you do can you just make sure she's ok." she asked me and I nodded. She ran off and I sighed. I tried to focus on my guitar, but now I was worried about Jordan. I hope that Stephen hadn't gotten to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Where is Jordan?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome for continuing to review.  
**

* * *

I was walking through the arena and had at least 3 more people if I had seen Jordan. I hadn't, but I was getting more worried about her. I knew that it was serious if more people were looking. I really hoped that she wasn't hurt. I turned a corner and ran into Dana.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I keep getting asked about Jordan." I said and she shrugged.

"Stephen asked me earlier where she was and I told him, so I figured he would tell more people." she said and I looked at her surprised.

"You told Stephen where she was?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, he was leaving for a few days and wanted to say bye to her." she told me and I sighed. Stephen wasn't looking to say bye to her; she was in trouble.

"Why? He has it out for her." I asked her and shook my head.

"What does it matter? You two aren't even friends anymore. You said it yourself. She has Seth and you have me." she said and I ran a hand over my face.

"They have a bad past that Stephen isn't letting it go. I need to find her." I said and turned to leave, but Dana grabbed my arm.

"Don't go after her! I have been fighting to have a relationship between you and me, not with her!" Dana said and I looked down at her. I knew that she was serious, but I needed to help Jordan. I may be pissed at her for the dress stunt, but I cared for her more than anyone really knew.

"Dana, I have to help her." I said and she stomped her foot.

"You go now and it's over. I don't want her in our relationship." she said and I pulled my arm away from her.

"Dana, she's a friend, even if I haven't talked to her in awhile, and I'm sorry that you feel that way. It's probably better anyways." I finally admitted and her jaw dropped.

"You are serious?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am... I only really dated you to forget about her, so I'm sorry for doing that to you." I said and saw tears in her eyes. I dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and walked the opposite way of her. I knew that I was an asshole, but I had to find Jordan. I started asking if anyone had see Stephen; he was the best bet.

I asked 10 people that I passed before someone finally told me they had seen him with a girl a little while ago and they were heading into a dressing room. I was running towards where he had told me when I passed Alexia. The feeling that something was wrong was really starting to set in.

"Alexia, tell Nia I have any idea where Jordan is... get Paul and Nia." I said as I kept on jogging. I was opening all doors and found many different things I didn't need to see that included a few superstars fucking. I didn't have time to say anything as I moved on. I came to a door that was locked and stopped; I put my ear to the door and heard arguing. I tried the handle again, but it wasn't budging. So, I finally knocked and heard movement. I needed to get in there.

"Jordan, if you are in there I need you to open the door." I begged and heard movement, but the door didn't open.

"Jordan, please." I said and heard the door handle followed by a hard thud, but the door was still locked.

"What's going on?" a voice asked me and I saw Paul, Alexia, Nia, and Paul Heyman standing there.

"I think Jordan is in there, but the door is locked." I said and went to try it again, but was shocked to see Paul Heyman put his shoulder down and charge it. The door swung open and we all looked inside.

I was surprised to see Jordan standing over a very bruised and unconscious Stephen. She was holding a broken vase and the room was trashed; she was worse for the wear. She looked at him and threw the vase on his body before walking out of the room. We all went to grab her, but she put her hands out.

"I just want my Dad." she mumbled and I looked at her strange until she walked into Paul's open arms. I felt my jaw drop at the realization that she was his daughter, but it made sense because she knew so much about wrestling.

"Jordan..." Stephanie was saying, but she cut her off.

"I will never work for the WWE as long as he is." she said and Paul (Triple H) shook his head.

"I would rather have you than him." He said and Jordan nodded.

"Paul and Stephanie, I'm sorry, but I can't make my speech tonight." Paul told them and Jordan shook her head.

"You do that and I will be right behind the curtain." Jordan and he looked at his daughter with concern.

"Jordan." he said as Seth came running up.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" Seth asked her and she nodded as everyone looked at him. He had a match and was forced to go out there instead of looking for his girlfriend. I felt for him, but I was still jealous of him.

Jordan POV

I finally convinced my Dad to go out for his speech while I went to the ER to get checked out. Stephanie wanted it on paperwork since Stephen was going to be arrest and fired. I looked over at Seth as we rode the ER and he kissed my forehead. I gave a small smile as we arrived; I just wanted this over with. They were expecting me and took me back to a private room. I was met by a nurse, and two detectives. They asked for my clothing, and did a full exam. I was thankful that Stephen hadn't succeeded in raping me, so I didn't have to do that exam.

I gave my account of what happened, and made sure that everything was clear in my statement. I wanted to know that he wasn't going to get out of this. We finally got done and my father was outside with Nia and Alexia. They were all waiting on me to be done so we could go back to the hotel. I put on the clothes that Nia had brought to me, and I was fitting in a sling. Stephen had dislocated my shoulder, I had lots of bruising, and some swelling around my hip from when I was fighting him off. I walked out and Dad immediately pulled me into a hug.

"He's gone." he whispered to me and I felt the tears flow from my eyes. I cried and finally was able to calm down to get into the SUV to leave. I was immediately given time off for as long as I needed when Stephanie and Paul met us in the lobby of the hotel. I was thankful, but right now I wanted to put this night behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: More drama ahead! Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked around and realized that Stephen trying to get my pants off was just a bad dream. I ran a hand over my face and looked over at Seth. I was glad that my nightmare hadn't woken him up. I had been having them nightly for the last week since I was attacked. I was glad that Stephen was gone, but that didn't mean that my nightmares were going anywhere any time soon. I shook my head and looked at the clock... it wasn't even midnight yet. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep yet, so I pulled on some more clothes and grabbed my phone. I slipped out of the door and started down the hallway; I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to be here with my thoughts. I pushed the elevator door open and found Dana getting off. I gave a small smile and she shoved past me. I had heard through backstage rumors that she and Elias had broken up. I felt for him, but I hadn't been able to talk to him yet. I hadn't had a real alone time since everyone was still worried about him.

"You need to pick one guy... not all of them." she said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as I let the elevator close back behind me.

"I didn't pick anyone, but Seth." I reassured her, but she laughed at me.

"Right, that's why you had Stephen fired for showing you some attention, you couldn't leave me and Elias alone, and who knows who else you have under your spell." she said and I felt my temper spike. I was in mood for this shit right now.

"Dana, I wouldn't talk about things you don't know about." I warned her and she smirked.

"Why? Afraid your secret will get out? I bet you egged Stephen on... you like it..." she was saying when I had enough of her. I punched her right in the mouth as soon as the doors were opening to the elevator. She stumbled back and I punched her again before she fell onto the ground. I was going after her again, but someone pulled me back.

"She's not worth it." a voice said and I looked up to see Elias and Dash from the Revival. He had his arm around my waist and I was looking at her.

"I will take her to her room... you take her?" Dash asked Elias referring to both of us and he nodded. Dash dragged Dana away and I felt Elias pull me away from the spot I was rooted in.

"What room are you in, Jordan?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm going to walk around... I'm ok." I said and got out of his grip. I walked back to the elevator and hit the button, but felt his presence right behind me.

"I don't need you to follow me." I said as we both stepped onto the elevator and he chuckled.

"I think I'm going more to protect everyone from you." he said and I shot him a look. He sighed and followed me out of the elevator. I headed straight out of the lobby. I made it outside and took a deep breath. We were in New York so everything was still open. I started down the sideway and Elias was right beside me. I finally found a bar that looked interesting and ducked inside. I grabbed a beer, he did the same, and picked a small booth in the corner.

"What are you doing, Jordan?" he asked me as I took a sip of my beer.

"I'm avoiding sleeping." I said and he put his hand on mine. I looked from it to him and then slowly moved my hand.

"I did want to thank you for helping find me that night." I finally said and he nodded.

"Anything for my friend." he said with a sadness in his voice and my eyes met his.

"I'm also sorry that you and Dana broke up." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't be... that was a stupid mistake. I shouldn't have dated her in the first place. I did it for a bad reason." he admitted and I looked at him strange.

"I... um... only did it to try and make you jealous." he said and I laughed.

"I know, it's dumb." he admitted as he sipped on his beer.

"I did miss talking to you." he said and I nodded.

"I missed you too... and I still feel bad about that night with the dress." I said and he shrugged.

"You did look really good." he said and I felt myself blush.

"So... want to tell me why I found you beating the shit out of Dana?" he asked me after a few minutes and new beers. I chuckled and shook my head.

"She said something that just set me off... I don't know. I got upset and I wanted her to shut up." I admitted and he nodded.

"I'm sorry if it has anything to do with me." he said and I smirked.

"You were mentioned, but it wasn't because of you. She said that I probably wanted Stephen to..." I was saying and he squeezed my hand.

"She is just a stupid little girl." he said and cut me off. I nodded and felt a tear slip down my cheek. He reached over and swiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Come on, let's walk around some more." he said and I nodded. We put our mugs on the bar, and headed back outside. He offered me his arm and I gladly took it as we walked down busy street, and eventually ended up in Central Park. We were slowly wandering around when we stopped at a bench that was right off a busy road.I was surprised to still see lots of people wandering around at 1 am.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad is Paul Heyman?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I wanted people to see me and not my Dad." I said and he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth that night?" I countered and he looked at me.

"You know what I'm talking about." I clarified and he chuckled.

"I do, and it was a lapse in judgement. I should have told you that I liked you. I have liked you since the first time I told Stephen to leave you alone." he admitted and I nodded.

"I also was scared that you would return the feelings." he admitted and I nodded as I looked around.

"Would you have?" he asked me after a few seconds and it caught me off guard. I looked at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I got that feeling again...

* * *

 **A/N:Please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I was focusing on the new set of trunks and jacket for Finn when Julie walked over and stopped me. I sighed and looked up at her.

"You have made him 3 new sets in different colors... I think you did what he asked." she said and I nodded.

"When are you going to talk about it?" she asked me as I finished the trucks and put them with the other sets.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said and looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I slowly returned it.

"Elias is having his symphony of destruction match, Seth and Finn are having an epic bromance feud, and all you can do is sit here." she said and I ran my hands over my legs as I sat there. I didn't know what to do or say anything.

"I guess I am just not feeling it." I finally said and she sat in front of me.

"Is it still about Stephen?" she asked me and I shook my head no very quickly. I was happy that he was in jail and possibly being sent back to Ireland.

"No... it's about me... I guess." I said and she put her hand on my arm.

"Is it Seth?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"He's great... he's amazing, but I don't know what I want." I said and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Do you want Elias?" she asked me and I let out a breath I had been holding and smirked.

"I don't know... I have thought about it, but I just don't know. I know there is something behind that kiss, but what if it's just a fleeting feeling? I don't want to fuck up one thing for something that potentially won't work." I said and she chuckled at me.

"That's life, Jordan... I know that it's a shitty answer, but it's the truth." she said and I laughed a little. I knew that she was right.

We were talking as Nia came walking up to us. She usually came and hang out with us after they were done. Alexia was really focusing on her wedding, so she wasn't around much right now. Paige was busy with her new store, and Alexia wasn't a huge fan of Paige's... I had a feeling it was mutual.

"Did you see any of the match?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I was finishing up some things." I said and she nodded.

"Oh, we are going out tonight, and you can't say no. Seth already agreed." she said and I shot her a look.

"You will have fun." Julie said and I sighed as I shrugged.

"Actually, I can finish cleaning up, so go on. Go get ready and have fun." Julie said and I wanted to argue, but Nia had already started to pull me away.

We got ready, and I realized more than just a few people were coming out tonight. We got there after everyone else because Nia kept changing her outfit. I walked in behind her and we were immediately handed glasses of champagne. I thanked Sonya and Mandy as Paige pulled Nia to the dance floor.

"Not much for dancing tonight?" Mandy asked me and I shook my head.

"You guys go ahead... I'm fine just here." I said as I hopped up on a bar stool, which was kind of hard in the dress I had agreed to wear. I was watching as other superstars kept coming and going. They were all nice and talked to me, but I just wasn't in the mood for this tonight. I also hadn't seen Seth since the show.

"I'm surprised you are here tonight." a voice said and I looked up to see Finn smirking at me.

"Why?" I asked him and he shrugged as he pushed a shot towards me. He held up his to toast and then we threw back the shots.

"You are too good for him." he said as he kissed my cheek and winked before walking away. I was sitting there very confused and couldn't understand any of what had just happened. I hopped off the bar and followed Finn after he motioned for me to follow him.

"What is going on?" I asked him and continued to follow him out to a private balcony. I still had no idea what was going on until Finn pulled me with him to the corner and stood in front of me.

"You are too good for him... look over my left shoulder." he said as he trapped me between his arms and the wall. I looked to see two people making out... I could tell that one was Dana.

"You secretly a peeping tom?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Keep watching, and don't hate me for this." he said. I kept on watching as he yelled for Nia and the people in the corner immediately broke apart. I realized that Seth was making out with Dana as she pulled her dress down in the front before walking into the club. Nia came out and walked over to Finn; I was shaking mad.

"What? I'm trying to find Jordan." she asked Finn and he moved for her to see me.

"Jordan..." she was saying, but I stomped past all of them. I was pissed off and wanted Seth's head on a platter right now. She started to follow me inside, but I had already found Seth. I actually walked into him looking for him.

"Hey, love." he said and tried to kiss me, but I put my hand in his face.

"You can go fuck off." i said and turned to walk past him. He caught my arm and I looked at him as Nia caught up to us.

"What are..." he was asking, but I got my arm loose.

"I saw you and Dana... have fun with Elias's seconds." I said and Nia's eyes went wide as she followed me out.

"Jordan." she said and pulled me in for a hug.

"Nia, I just want space." I said and she stepped away from me as I shook my head. I caught an uber and told them the name of the hotel. I didn't want to see anyone, and had no idea what to do. I got back, and immediately went inside. I was waiting for the elevator when I heard familiar voice. I glanced up to see Elias talking to some woman at the bar and shook my head. I must have looked for too long because he caught me staring. I quickly got into the elevator before he had even made it out of the bar area.

I went to my room, wrote an email to Stephanie, and booked a flight out. I threw my stuff together and snuck out before anyone else saw me. I texted Nia not to worry about me and didn't look back as the Uber driver took me to the airport. I had done my time with the WWE, and realized that Dad was right... it just wasn't for everyone.

* * *

 **A/N:Will Jordan come back?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but its important :)**

* * *

"Jordan?" a voice called and I looked up at the door to see my father coming into my room. I had come to the one place I felt safe... my dad's. He hadn't asked any questions when I just showed up a few days ago. I had no doubt that he had talked to Stephanie already, and knew exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked as I stopped watching the latest snowfall cover New York again, and looked at him. He looked worried, and I knew that I should have handled this on my own... I just wanted my Dad. He walked over and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I gave a small smile as he dropped a kiss onto my head before moving to sit down.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he sat on the bed and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I finally said and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Stephanie or the dirt sheets didn't tell you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I want your side of the story." he said as I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I found Seth making out with Dana... and I just didn't want to take it anymore. I already didn't know how I felt, but he made the decision for me. I got back to the hotel, and just didn't want to do it anymore. I haven't exactly had the best run with the WWE." I said and he nodded. He knew that statement was right. The shit Stephen did alone was enough to make anyone want to run away.

"Stephanie told me that she isn't letting you quit. She emailed you. Have you seen it?" he asked me and I glanced at my phone. I had turned it off as soon as I got here and that was a few days ago. I grabbed it and turned it back on. I ignored all the messages, voicemails, and other notifications. I found the email and read it. She was giving me off as much time as I needed since I hadn't taken any when Stephen had hurt so it was just built up time off.

"Now, you get a shower and we are going out tonight." Dad said and I sighed. I knew that I wasn't even allowed to tell him no. I finished my hot cocoa and went to get ready.

We went to a local pub and not many people were out since it was still snowing. We walked in and sat down as Dad's phone rang. He excused himself as I ordered myself a beer.

"Jordan?" a voice said and I knew who it was immediately.

Nia POV

I was tired and really annoyed. The story line with Alexia wasn't just a story line. We had a blow up and they were happily using it for a story line. I also had pulled something in my shoulder. I had been asked by everyone about Jordan, and while I did know where she was I wasn't telling anyone. Seth had been bothering me nonstop and she had only been gone for a few days.

"Nia." a voice said as I was heading out. I was flying home for a few days; I had a few days off that wasn't on the road.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around to see Seth coming up to me.

"Please." he begged me and I rolled my eyes.

"You fucked up... she saw you all but fucking Dana that night. You want to find her, talk to her, or beg for her forgiveness then you need to find her. You dated her, but I guess you didn't pay attention to anything about her." I shot back and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Why do you have to be a bitch?" he grumbled and I slapped him. I didn't care and I didn't even think when I did it, but it felt good.

"Seth, leave her alone." Roman said walking up. We were family, distant family, but still family.

"She hit me." he countered as I grabbed my bags again.

"And you fucking deserve it." he said and grabbed one of my bags. He motioned for me to come on and we walked away, leaving Seth standing there seething.

"Is she ok?" Roman asked me and I shrugged.

"I mean it's been a bad year for her." I admitted.

"You going to see her?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"She's coming to stay with me in a few days." I said and he hugged me before helping me put my stuff in the car so I could head to the airport.

Jordan POV

I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn around or not. I couldn't believe that someone had found me.

* * *

 **A/N: Who found her?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

 **I am so glad that you all liked the last chapter... here's your answers  
**

* * *

I slowly turned around to see Elias behind me. He looked worse for the ware and was tired, but he really was standing behind me.

"Elias?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and it was really Seth or someone else. He chuckled and nodded as he sat beside me. I looked over to see Dad smirking and talking to the owner. He sat down and ordered a beer. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be doing right now as I realized his presence next to me when his thigh rubbed up against mine and I moved it out of habit.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him and he chuckled as he looked at me.

"I am heading home... I just got a call about an interview early in the morning. You two have fun and Elias, I have a spare room for you tonight." he said and Elias smiled at him. I stood up and hugged Dad.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"He found you... I didn't invite him." he whispered and I felt a small smile grace my lips.

He turned and left as I sat back down next to Elias. We were both sipping on our beers as we sat in silence, but it was almost a comfortable silence.

"You never did answer... Why are you here?" I asked him and he took a long sip of his beer.

"I wanted to check on you. I heard about Seth, and saw you running out the other night... once I got past now nice you looked I did notice the tears streaking down your face." he said and I nodded as I ran a hand over my face.

"Let's go somewhere else... I don't know where, but come on." he said and paid for our beers before I could say anything. He pulled me up, helped me with my coat, and we walked out into the snow. I looked around at the snow falling and the streets was mostly deserted even though I knew that it was early by New Yorker standards.

I was looking around and I felt his hand slip around mine. I looked down at it and back at him. He was looking up at the snow falling and started to walk. I followed him until we came to a small park. He pulled me over, wiped snow from a swing, and helped me to sit down. I watched as he wordlessly sat beside me, and looked at me.

"What's going on, Jordan?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted away... Seth was cheating on me, Stephen hurt me, and I pushed away my friend." I admitted and he nodded.

"We all deserved what happened in our relationships." he said and I knew that he was right. We had all rightly used each other.

"I guess we did, but when I started dating Seth it was because I really liked him. I wanted to make it work, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." I admitted to him with a small chuckle and he nodded.

"I wish I could say that about Dana, but I really only did it to make you jealous... not one of my best moments. I assure you." he said and I nodded.

"I can't say that I didn't do some stuff to make you jealous." I said and he chuckled.

"I am sorry that it didn't work with you and Seth." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"I mean it... I wanted you, but we were friends first so that also means that I only wanted you to be happy more than on my arm." he confessed and I nodded.

"I missed you." I finally admitted and he gave me a small smile.

"Come on, let's go to your Dad's house... It's cold." he said and I smirked as we stood up. We walked back as I hung onto his arm and tried not to fall as we slipped down the sidewalk. We finally made it back and were laughing.

"TV?" I asked him and he nodded. I grabbed two beers as he threw his layers off and I handed him a beer as I looked at his scarf.

"You did steal my scarf!" I said and he shrugged with a sly smirk.

"Mine now." he said and I shook my head as he sat on the couch. I plopped down next to him as we put his arm around me. I had to admit that I was comfortable around him. We were watching the show and I pulled off his scarf. He smirked as I twiddled it through my hands.

"Fine, you can have it back." he said and I smirked as I drained the rest of my beer.

"Thanks, it's so thoughtful of you." I said as he stood up and grabbed the empty bottles. I turned off the TV, and followed him into the kitchen as he threw the bottles away. I leaned on the island as he smirked at me.

"Bed time?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked upstairs and I opened the door to the other bed room; it was filled with wrestling memorabilia... and no bed. I sighed and shook my head.

"The couch is fine." he said and rubbed my back.

"No, it's fine... I have a king size in my old room." I said and looked up at him.

"Lead the way." he said and I smirked as we walked to the room I was in on the second floor. Dad was up on his third floor that was his office, bedroom, and bathroom. He had bought this 3 story colonial house outside of New York City in case I ever needed a place to stay or needed to move in. I walked to the room and turned on the light as Elias followed me inside.

"I'm going to change." I said, grabbed some clothes and walked into the in-suite bathroom. I actually couldn't believe that Elias was in the room with me... and nothing had happened yet. I also wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. I finally came back out and Elias was sitting at the foot of the bed. I saw large bruises on his back and down his arm from his shoulder.

"Is that from the symphony match?" I asked him and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah, it was a bad night." he said and I sat on the bed behind him. I ran a finger over it and he tensed.

"I wasn't sure what side of the bed you wanted." he said and stood up. I watched as he stood up and the realization that he wasn't in a shirt. I watched as he stood up to full height and his pajama pants rode low on his hips as his v-lines started to show. I stood up and saw the scarf on the floor; I picked it up and he chuckled.

"Are you going to wear it to bed to ensure I don't steal it again?" he asked me and I proceeded to wrap it around my neck with a smirk. He shook his head and playfully tackled me onto the bed. I was laughing as he tickled me.

"I give!" I said and he was looking down at me as I laid underneath him... I recognized that gaze.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe over 50 reviews!**

 **I have taken down Secrets... I'm not happy with it. I'm going to revamp it and put it back up at a later date. Thanks to anyone who was following it.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone crying out for help. I was startled, but quickly realized that it was Jordan having a nightmare.

"No, Stephen... stop." she said and I pulled her to me.

"Elias! Help me." she begged and I stopped. She was calling for me in her sleep... she did it again and I snapped back to what was happening right now.

"Jordan." I said and shook her a little. I saw in the dim light as her eyes opened. She looked at me as fresh tears came running out.

"You are safe, Jordan." I reassured her as she ran a hand over her face.

"Elias?" she asked me and I wiped some tears from the side of her face.

"I'm here, darlin." I said as I pulled her to me. She collapsed into me and I felt hot tears land on my chest. I was rubbing her back as she sobbed into me.

"It's ok." I reassured her as I held her closer. Stephen had really done a number on her and it only made me hate him that much more.

She finally calmed down and we laid there in silence as I made lazy circles on her back. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Thank you." she whispered and I placed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's ok, get some sleep." I said and she laid her head on my chest.

"Hold me til I fall asleep?" she asked me.

"Longer than that." I said and she snuggled to me as I played with some of the hair that was on her arm. She finally feel back asleep a little while later, but I kept on staring at the ceiling. I finally fell asleep when it started to get light outside.

Jordan POV

I woke up the next morning and Elias was still asleep. I watched him as he snored lightly and smiled. I knew that I had feelings for him, but I knew that most days I was scared to ruin that friendship that had kept us together even through shitty relationships. I untangled myself and went downstairs to make coffee. Dad had left a message that he was in the office today in the city. I looked outside and was kind of surprised that he had left he house, but nothing stopped my Dad. I was in my thoughts as I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned to see Elias standing there with his hair already thrown in a bun, indentions on his skin from the sheets, and his shorts riding low on his hips.

"You could have slept longer." I said as I handed him the first cup that had just finished brewing. He gave a small smile and took a sip as I made my own cup.

"I didn't know where you went... I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night." he said and I sighed as I leaned on the island that was separating us.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" he asked me and I watched the bubbles in my coffee instead of meeting his eyes. He gently cupped my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his.

"It's not a sign of weakness if you get help." he said as my eyes filled with tears. He walked around the counter and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and held me as I cried for the millionth time. He held me for what seemed like forever as I cried.

"Come on, let's get ready and go out." he said and I glanced from the window back to him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and wiped a few stray tears away.

"You afraid of snow?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. We finally got ready before venturing out. He followed me around the town as I walked to a local bookstore, a small cafe for some warm drinks, and then back to Dad's house.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked him after we unbundled ourselves and were sitting in front of the TV.

"Til tomorrow... unless you want me to leave today." he said in an unsure tone. I shook my head and he nodded.

We flipped through ever channel and found nothing... most of the channels were talking about the snow. I groaned and turned off the TV.

"I understand why there is alway a baby boom after a natural disaster." I said and he smirked.

"Is that what you want to do to cure bored?" he asked me and I instantly blushed.

"No..." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on, you have to have board games or something." he said and stood up. He pulled me off the couch and I lead him into the other den.

"A pool table counts." he said and I shrugged as he racked them. We played 2 games and we were evenly matched. I went to grab us beers while he racked it again. I came back and he took his beer.

"You want to make it exciting?" he asked me as he wiggled his eyebrows, and I looked at him confused as I sipped on my beer.

"Strip pool." he suggested and I almost choked on the beer from the shock. I finally got over my coughing fit and looked at him.

"Is that the best idea?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I get it... you are scared." he said and I smirked.

"Nice try, but still no... we are good friends." I said as he walked over to me.

"And we would be a better couple." he said and I sighed.

"Eli..." I said and he stepped in front of me.

"Look, Jordan, I like you... a lot. I am not about to give up unless you can convince me that you will be happy without me... or as anything more than just a friend." he said and I sighed.

"I am scared, ok... that's why." I finally admitted and he looked at me.

"We can't just go back to being friends... I mean everyone says they can, but they can't. You put so many emotions out there as a couple that you can't just go back from them." I said and he sighed.

"I understand that... and I see the risk, but to me... you are worth it." he said and I looked up at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jordan give in?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

* * *

I looked up at Elias and knew that this was going to go one of two ways. I was either going to give in, or our friendship was, in reality, already over. He was making me choose and I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Look, I know that I am being pushy or what ever you want to call it, but it's because I really want this... I have since I saved you from that jackass the first night." he said and I ran a hand over my face.

"Eli, you are making this hard on me. What if I'm not ready?" I asked him and his face softened as he stepped back.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that... I saw my opportunity and took it." he admitted and I bit my lower lip as he moved away.

"I, um, should go..." he said and turned to leave. I tried to grab his arm, but he was already out of the room. I had hurt or embarrassed him, and that was not what I meant to do.

"No, wait, Elias... please stop." I said as I followed him up to the room. I didn't want to leave it this way, especially given the fact that our relationship always seemed just to hang in the balance of our stupid decisions. He grabbed his stuff and shoved it in his bag.

"Please, just wait a second." I said and he finally looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"No, Jordan, you are right. I didn't even consider your feelings in this one. I wanted you and I didn't even think about what you have been through with guys." he said and I was actually relieved to hear that from him.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but that's honestly not what's stopping me..." I finally admitted and he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I didn't wait for him to look up, because I knew that I needed to tell him this.

"I am scared... that we will turn out like everyone else. I have seen it many times since my Dad has always been in this business. Randy and Miss Elizabeth is the one that scares the most. He worshipped her and it still didn't work." I admitted and he looked at me surprised.

"What about Brie and Bryan? Or Stephanie and Paul?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Brie and Bryan are the rare case... they really are in love." I said and he stood up again as he walked over to me. He took my hands in his and I looked up at him.

"What makes you think we can't be in love?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I am not saying that we can't be, but I am scared to be that statistic. I have seen it all my life." I said and he sighed. I was thinking of what else to say when he pulled me to his, and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised, but quickly responded as my hands grabbed his shirt. I moaned as we fought for dominance, and whimpered when he finally pulled away.

"That's all I need, Jordan, to know that I want to try this with you. I wish that was enough for you." he said as I bit my bottom lip.

He turned to grab his bag, but I quickly turned him back me. He got ready to say something, but I pulled his lips to mine. I had felt it... I know that I had. I had felt it every time we kissed. He quickly pulled my body flush with his and I moaned at the contact. I felt his hands go to my ass and pulled me off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Wait... wait." I said as his lips started to dance over my neck. He listened and pulled away to look at me.

"I want this, but I don't want this yet. I wanted to kiss you to make sure I really felt something... and I do. I just can't jump right in bed with you." I mumbled and he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"I will wait as long as you need, Jordan." he said and I gave him a small kiss before he set my feet back on the ground.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

Nia POV

I was so happy to pick Jordan up from the airport. She was coming to visit for a few days. I had some time off and I wanted to spend it with my best friend. I hugged her as soon as I saw her.

"I'm so glad you are here!" I said as we walked to my car.

"Me too!" she said.

"So... I know you said Elias came to see you...?" I asked her and she laughed as we made it through Orlando traffic.

"Yeah, um... we are sorta dating." she said and I squealed.

"Yay!" I said and she smirked as she shook her head.

"Why do I not feel that you are excited?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't want this to go south... I like him and he is my best friend." she said and I nodded.

"I mean, other than you." she said and I laughed.

"I know it's a different kind of best friend, dork." I said and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it... just let it happen." I said and she nodded.

We finally got to my house and laid out by the pool first thing.

"Is Alexia still not talking to you?" she asked me and I sighed.

"More like I'm not ready to talk to her." I said and she nodded.

"Totally didn't know you had that many tats." I said and she chuckled as she laid on a lounger.

"Yeah, but no changing the subject... is it really just the storyline?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Not totally... she also kind of botched my chance with someone." I finally admitted and Jordan shook her head.

"Sorry, Nia, you will find someone and no one will be able to stop that force." she said and I nodded.

"Oh, we are invited to John and Nikki's tomorrow night for a party. You ok with that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course I will be your date." she said and I laughed at her.

"Oh, um... heads up... Seth has been asking about you more." I told her and she sighed.

"Let's just relax." she said and I nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review... more drama ahead.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Nia and I had gotten ready and taken her SUV to where John and Nikki lived. I was not surprised when a huge mansion came into view, and there were already cars everywhere. He even had a valet service for the party. Nia and I hopped out and joined the stream of people heading into the backyard. We quickly joined up with Mike and Maryse, who was really showing. She was due any day, but she was still rocking her bikini. We sat down in one of the cabanas as Mike headed over to the bar to get us some beers. Nikki had already spotted us and waved as she made her way around to everyone.

"Heads up, Seth is here." Maryse told me and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded as Mike brought us back a beer, and her a water.

We were having fun as various people started to come over and join us. Nia was a popular person backstage, so it was no surprise that people were all around us. I was glad that she hadn't let the newest story line get her down. She had told me that she wasn't happy about it, but I hope that she saw that people really did see her for more than her size.

"Jordan." a voice said and I looked up to see Seth standing over us as we wall talked about various things.

"Not now, Seth... she's have fun." Nia said and I smirked, but he stayed in place.

"Jordan, just a second... please." he said and I sighed I got ready to say something, but someone beat me to it.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." a voice said and I turned to see Elias walking over and sitting beside me. He draped an arm around me and smirked as Seth's eyes got wide.

"I knew you cheated on me with him." he said and I was now annoyed.

"She didn't... in fact, we didn't even start dating until a few days ago... and you cheated on her long before that." Elias said as everyone turned to look at Seth. He was pissed off, but finally walked away. I looked at Elias surprised and he gave me a small kiss.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Finally." Mike said and we started to laugh.

"To real relationships." Nia said and we all toasted to that. I was glad that Elias was here tonight, but I was kind of surprised that he was here.

"We are about to leave." I said as soon as Nia and I talked to John and Nikki for a few minutes. John was an asshole, but he was a great host for parties.

"Same, in fact... I'm pretty sure Dash is going to make me pay him back for awhile for coming with me." he said and I saw Dash looking bored out of his mind as some girl tried to talk to him.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him.

"Nope, come on, you are mine right now." Nia said as she walked over to us and Elias chuckled. We said out goodbyes and were walking to the car when someone called Nia's name. We saw Finn walking towards us. Nia had told me how she liked him, and I told her to go for it. She wasn't sure if I was ok with is since he and I had been on a date when I first started, but I knew that I wasn't for him. I just wanted her to be happy, but Alexia had told Finn some lies about Nia a few days ago... so many this was a good thing. She looked at me and I nodded that she should to talk to him.

"Nia, I was surprised to see you here tonight." he said as I stood off to the side of give them some space.

"I wanted to have some fun." she said and he nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get it out. She glanced at me and I shrugged.

"I, um... wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night." he finally said and I smiled at that.

"I can't... me and Jordan..." she was saying, but I stepped in. I saw his face start to fall and I didn't want her to miss out.

"We have dinner plans, but I think that a double date with me and Elias would be fun." I said and he smiled at her.

"Great, text me when and where." he said and I grabbed her phone that she was clutch and put it in his hand. He quickly put his number in and walked off. She looked at me with a huge grin and smiled.

"Jordan! Thank you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I just have to text Elias, and you have to pick the place." I told her and she nodded.

"I can do that." she said and I smiled at her. We were talking about how excited she was when the worst sound I have ever heard filled my ears, and pain shot through me. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted it to end quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness... enjoy.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Elias POV

I was almost back to the apartment when my phone started ringing... it was from Nia. I wasn't expecting them to call. Dash and I had gone to the Semiole Hard Rock outside of Tampa after the party since we had the next few days off. I glanced at the clock and its as now close to 5 am.

"You two can't take a break for a night? You guys literally saw each other like a few hours ago." Dash asked me and I chuckled.

"It's Nia." I said and answered it.

"Turn around." I said and he looked at me strange.

"What's going on?" he asked me and turned around with out any questions.

"They were in a bad wreck near Clermont. They are both banged up, but Jordan got the worse of it." I said and Dash stepped on it. I was glad that I was with my best friend because he understood as we sped there.

I walked into the emergency room and saw Mike Rome also waiting. I dropped into the seat next to him and he sighed.

"They ok?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"They were hit head on by a drunk driver. Nia has a dislocated shoulder, broken nose, and various injuries from the airbag." He said and I nodded, but I wanted to know about Jordan.

"Jordan?" I asked him and he was going to say something when a nurse came up to us.

"You are with Ms. Jax and Ms. Heyman?" she asked us and we all nodded. We stood up and she stopped us.

"Family only." she said and I was annoyed as Finn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Good, because that's Ms. Heyman's brothers and I'm Ms. Jax brother." I said and she looked at me like she was really trying to tell if I was lying, but she finally motioned for all of us to come with her. I was just happy I had the same hair color as Nia. Mike gave me a thankful glance as we walked back there. We walked back there and she opened the door, but it was only Nia.

"Where is Ms. Heyman?" I asked and she nurse gave us a sad smile.

"She's in emergency surgery. She has some serious injuries. I will have them tell you how she is once she is out." she said and I sighed. Dash clapped his hand on my shoulder in support and I turned towards Nia. Mike was holding her hand and she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Elias... I tried to avoid them." she said and I gently hugged her.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you are both ok." I said and she nodded.

We sat there, watched TV, and they came for a few more test for Nia.

"Mr. Heyman, you can wait in here with your sons. I will go check to see if they have any updates on Jordan." a nurse said as Paul walked into the room. He was upset and very confused.

"Sons?" he asked us and Nia laughed, but quickly grabbed her side and stopped.

"We told them we were related to both of them to get back here to see what was going on." I explained and Paul nodded.

"Do we know anything?" he asked as he gently hugged Nia.

"I just hope that she is ok." Nia said and Paul gave a soft smile. I still found it odd to see Paul be fatherly or a kind of family man at all. I had seen it a few time when I stayed with them for those days, but he was still ECW Paul Heyman to me.

We were staring at the wall and listening to the TV drone on when the nurse finally came into the room.

"Ms. Heyman is out of surgery and almost in a room. I can take you up there." she said and Paul stood up. He looked at me and Dash motioned me to go.

"I will check on her later." Nia said and Mike nodded as I finally stood up.

"I will see you later. I am heading back." Dash said and gave me a quick hug before leaving. I followed Paul and the nurse up to a room on the 5th floor of the hospital.

"She will be in shortly... the doctor will come by in a moment to tell you what's going on." she said and we both thanked her. Paul stood by the window as I sat down in the chair next to where the bed would be.

"I'm glad she's with you." he said and I looked up surprised.

"Me too." I said and he gave a small smile. We both looked up when someone knocked on the door. A middle aged man came into the room.

"I'm Doctor Freeman... Jordan is out of surgery, but not out of the woods. She will have some hard days ahead of her. She had her spleen, gallbladder, and appendix removed because of trauma from the impact. I set her ankle with pins so that she would be able to walk one day, and she has multiple cracked ribs. She has minor head trauma and burns from the airbag. She is lucky to be alive." he said and Paul thanked him before he left. Paul looked like he was both relieved and worried even more at the news we just received.

"She's going to be fine." I said and he nodded. I was saying it to tell him and to convince myself at the same time. We sat in silence until they brought her in a little while later. I was shocked at the person laying in the bed. She looked nothing like the Jordan I knew. She was swollen, bruised, cast up her leg, and bandages everywhere. Paul waited until they got her hooked up before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could see his hand tremble as he took hers and it was never more obvious that she was in his world.

"She's going to be asleep for awhile if you want to go home, clean up, and sleep." he said and I sighed. I hadn't slept yet, but I didn't feel the need to anymore.

"I want to be anywhere she is." I said and he chuckled before sitting on the small couch in the room.

"Then sleep for now. I will call Paul and Stephanie." he said and I nodded. I leaned back, took one of her hands in mine, and sleep his me instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: please review.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke up later to someone coming in the room. I looked over at Jordan and she was still asleep. The bruises around her face had started to come out more, but the swelling was going down.

"Elias." a voice said and I looked up to see Paul, Triple H, standing there with Mr. Heyman. I quickly stood up and shook his hand.

"Can I speak to you outside?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Paul, let me know if you need anything. You guys are still family." Paul said to Paul as I followed him into the hallway. The clock that hung in the hallway showed that it was after 4 pm, so I had been asleep for awhile, but so had Jordan.

"Paul called and told me about Jordan and Nia... he also informed me about you and Jordan." he said and I nodded.

"I can give you a few days off to stay, but you have to be back the last 2 weeks before Wrestlemania... this is your time." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. I promised that I would call him and keep him informed before walking back into the room.

"I got you some food." Paul said and motioned to a sack of sandwiches. I nodded, but didn't take any. I wasn't hungry... I was worried. I would give everything for her to wake up.

"Has she moved at all?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

We settle back into silence as the TV droned on and Jordan stayed asleep. I was lost in my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. We both looked up to see Nia coming in the room with Mike. He was holding flowers and balloons. She had bandages, and her arm in a sling, but she looked better than she did just 24 hours ago.

"Nia." I said and got up. I hugged her as gently as I could as she hugged me back.

"Is she awake yet?" she asked me and I shook my head no as she hugged Paul.

"It's my fault... I should have..." she was saying as she started to cry, but Paul pulled her in for a hug to quiet her. I knew that Nia and Jordan were best friends, and it was hard to see both of them like this.

"She's going to be fine." Paul said and Nia nodded. She couldn't say much, but stayed for a little while. Mike was there for support, and also didn't say much. They left a little while later and Paul looked over at me.

"Thank you for staying with her." he said and I nodded.

"Do you want to go get some clothes, showers... anything?" he asked me and I shook my head as I never stopped watching her. I sat there those three days and the doctors reassured us that she was alright, and would wake up on her own time. She already looked better, but was still healing. I didn't want to leave and stayed until the last minute before I had to catch my flight. I left a small note for her to open when she woke up, and I prayed it was soon.

 _A week after the accident..._

I kept hearing the beeping...some times it was so faint, and other times it was so loud. I could hear people talking, and I knew that one of them was my father. I wanted to answer him when he would ask me to wake up. I tried to so many times, but my body just wouldn't respond to him.

"Jordan, honey... it's been a week. I don't know what to do anymore. I have prayed, begged, and asked for nothing of myself just for you to wake up." he said and I found some of this funny because he wasn't a religious man by any means.

"You didn't play me that damn money." I mumbled and looked over at him. He looked up with tears in his eyes and was speechless... it was hard to make my father speechless.

"I forgot about the monkey." he finally said and kissed my forehead. He used to play this annoying little monkey with cymbals to wake me up when I would spend the summer with him.

"I'm so glad you are awake." he said and I groaned as I tried to move. My body felt weird, weak, and heavy.

"How long has it been?" I asked him as a nurse came into the hospital room.

"Oh, you are awake. I'm getting the doctor at once." she said and I nodded as I looked around. Balloons, stuffed animals, flowers, and cards were everywhere... everything except Elias. Dad had said it had been a week so I couldn't imagine that he would still be here.

"He was here until he was forced to go back on the road." Dad said as if he could read my mind. I looked at him with a small smile and nodded. I got ready to say something when the doctor came in the room.

"Jordan, good to see you awake." he said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said and sat up more.

He did some simple test, got me out of the bed to walk a little bit, and decided that if a new CAT scan showed everything was fine I was able to go home today. I saw Dad's face light up at that and I was happy too. I knew that I had a long road because my leg was still in a cast and my body was very weak.

"I have some one coming to help us." Dad said when we found out I could leave. I didn't care that it was almost 8pm... I wanted out of there. He and the nurses had gathered everything, I donated the stuffed animals to the children's wing, and thankfully I had some real clothes. I was pushed down to the exit as an SUV pulled up. I got ready to stand up when Elias came around the vehicle. I was extremely happy to see him.

"Hi." he said and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hi... sorry I was late for that date." I said and he chuckled since I had texted him about going on a double date right before the wreck.

He picked me up, put me in the SUV, and climbed in the backseat with me. Dad got in the driver's seat, and Nia smiled back at me from the passenger's seat. I squeezed her shoulder as I saw that she was still in a sling and faint bruises littered her as well.

We went to the house that Dad had bought in Orlando a few years ago, but never really used it. Elias carried me into the bedroom that was mine and gently sat on the bed.

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I have no intentions of leaving. I am going to speak to your father, and then I will be back." he said and gave me a gently kiss before leaving. I groaned as I rearranged the pillows and someone knocked on my door. I looked up see Nia and she immediately hugged me.

"Jordy, I am so sorry." she said and I felt tears come to my eyes as well... I knew it was bad, but I realized now how lucky we were to be alive.

"I'm just glad that we are alright, and were in your SUV... my little car wouldn't have made it." I said as we both chuckled.

We were talking when Elias came back into the room. Nia said goodbye and she was coming back tomorrow. I had no doubt she would be back first thing in the morning.

Elias POV

I knew that Jordan was happy to have Nia here, and to be at home. She looked very tired and let out a small yawn as I crawled onto the bed beside her.

"I know you are tired, but I wanted you to have something." I said and she looked at me.

"I left this with your father before I left and wanted you to get it as soon as you woke up." I said and pulled it from my pocket.

"I bought this after that night in the hotel room when we were just friends. I saw it in the next city we were in and knew I wanted to get it for you. I bought it knowing that one day... you would be mine." I said and she leaned her head over to look at me with some confusion.

"It's on a necklace for now, but one day... I hope it's on you finger." I said and held up the sliver chain to show her the ring hanging from it. The ring was a 1 carat princes cut diamond settled between two smaller diamonds. She looked at me with wide eyes, but sat up to let me put it around her neck.

"Elias..." she said, but I put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I have no intentions of rushing any of this, but I told you that I had feelings for you... that was solidified when I thought that I lost you. I want you to know what my plans are in the future... and one day, when they match yours let me know. Until then, just know that I love you, Jordan." I whispered and placed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Super short chapter, but it's a good one.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I hobbled out onto the small patio that was connected to the kitchen. I was tired of hobbling, I was tired of being at home, and I was tired of this stupid cast. I just wanted to be ok again. I sipped on my coffee as my fingers went to the ring around my neck. I couldn't believe that he had already gotten a ring. I knew that there was something between us, but I was surprised at how strong it really could be. I was deep in thought when I heard the door open and a bag was placed on the table. I let the ring fall from my fingers and looked up at Nia.

"Still thinking about it?" she asked me as she sat down.

"Always... I'm still surprised." I admitted and she smirked.

"Finn says he's been talking about you to everyone." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, and apparently Seth tried to start shit." I said because Julie had been keeping me up to date on what's going on.

We ate breakfast and were talking about different things. Nia was staying here with me right now since Dad had to go back to New York and Elias was on the road. I had been working on sketches for a possible designer line. I loved working for the WWE and traveling, but that was my dream. Elias had bought me a sketch book before he left for the road again.

"You really do love him." Nia said and I looked at her from my sketch book.

"Yeah." I said with some confusion about why she had said that.

"You drew him again." she said and I looked down to see that I had drawn him. I smirked and turned the page.

"What's stopping you from saying yes right now?" Nia asked me and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Jordan, you and him are meant for each other... it's obvious. So why not go ahead and marry him?" she asked me and I ran a hand over my face. I had already asked myself that question, and I was fighting with the answer.

"I am scared... what if I find out something that I don't like and we are married." I said and she smirked.

"You will always find something you don't like about who ever you are with... if you love them you just shrug it off and keep on going." she said and I knew that she was right.

"It never works." I said and she laughed at me.

"Just shut up, Jordan... you know you like him, and there is nothing stopping you." she said and I sighed.

"He doesn't want to marry me yet. He just wants it in the future." I said and Nia smirked.

"I would marry you right now." Elias said and I turned to find him and Dash in the doorway. They had heard everything.

"Dash, let's go find something..." Nia said and pulled him with her. I watched as Elias sit down next to me. I wasn't sure if I was more embarrassed or scared that he had heard it all.

"I love you, Jordan... you are my life. I was so scared when you were hurt. I didn't know what to do." he said and I sighed.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked me and my head shot up. I looked in his eyes and saw as many emotions as I had swirling through me.

* * *

 **A/N: Does she? Should they?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

 **This chapter is for** **KingQuxxnJ, i hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **Warning: Adult themes... if it makes you uncomfortable just skip ahead.**

* * *

Nia POV

I smiled as I walked outside to Finn's car. He had called and asked me to go with him to lunch today. I was glad because I never did get to go out with him the first time he asked me at John's party.

"Thanks for asking me to go today." I said and he smiled at me as he opened the passenger door for me. He walked around and got into the car.

"I'm just glad that I could still take you out, and you guys weren't really hurt in the accident." he said and I smiled at him.

"It's ok to leave Jordan? We can wait until she's better." he said and I shook my head.

"No, she's fine. Dash is staying with her while Elias is out doing an autograph signing." I said and he nodded.

"He's a weird one." he said and I looked a him confused because I thought he and Elias got along and were kind of friends.

"Elias?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Dash... something just seems off about him. He's nice, but there is just something that doesn't sit right with me." he said and I nodded. I never felt anything about him, but just shrugged it off as not everyone likes each other.

We drove to a local sushi place and sat at the bar. We ordered and were watching him make the different kinds.

"So, why did you get into wrestling?" he asked me and I smirked.

"It's in my blood." I said and he smirked as he ate a piece of sushi.

"No, um, I really liked it. I felt like I could be different and be a good role model, plus my cousin got me into it when we would go and see him." I said and he nodded.

"You are close to Dwayne?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"My whole family can be close, but it depends on everyone's schedules. I'm closer to his mom." I said and he nodded.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I always loved it. I did it locally in Ireland and then moved onto to other venues. I just really love it." he said and it showed that he really did like it.

"More than legos?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"It's almost a tie." I said and he smiled at me as they brought us more sushi. He was really fun to talk to, plus he was so cute.

Jordan POV

I was sitting with Dash when I started to get up to get something to drink. I wanted some Tylenol.

"What is it? I can get it." he said and I settled back against the couch.

"Can I get a glass of water? I need to take some Tylenol." I asked him and he nodded. He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with some water and a bottle of pills.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to stay with me." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I don't mind. I like you, Jordan." he said and I gave a small smile before taking the pills.

"Did you tell Elias that you would marry him?" he asked me out of no where and I really didn't want to discuss it with anyone yet.

"Um, we are still discussing everything." I said and he nodded. I was sure that Elias would tell him everything anyways.

"You know if you marry him then a lot of people will be sad about you being off the market." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean they will be sad that he's off the market?" I asked him as I started to feel very drowsy.

"You sell yourself short, Jordan." he said and I went to stand up.

"Where you going?" he asked me and I felt like my limbs each weighed a thousand pounds.

"I'm not feeling well... I just want to lay down." I slurred.

"Oh, your pills must be kicking in." he said and I tried to stand up, but my body just wouldn't cooperate.

"It's just Tylenol." I mumbled as he leaned down to pick me up.

"Not what I put into your water." he said and I looked at him in shock as he smirked. I tried to get out of his grip, which caused him to drop me and I hit the floor hard.

"Quit struggling... come on, play nice." he said as he picked me up again. I felt tears sting my eyes as he started up the stairs because I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him off and no one was here to help me.

Nia POV

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" I asked Finn as we left Dave & Busters. We had gone there after eating lunch. He was into arcade games and I was just up for having fun.

"I didn't, but I did win you this." he said as we walked to his car while he carried a large stuffed dog with him.

"Thank you, but are you sure you don't want to send it to your nieces?" I asked him and he shook his head no. We had been talking and he told me about his family. I could tell that he was very close to them. I liked that because I was pretty close with my family.

We got into the car and he situated the dog in the backseat. I laughed when he buckled it into the car.

"Are you ready to go back? You feeling alright?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I am seriously up for anything. I kind of didn't think this would ever happen." I said and he looked at me strange once he backed out of the parking spot.

"Why?" he asked me and while it sounded good in my head... I knew that it might sound dumb when I said it out loud.

"Um... you are like perfect... and I'm like the she version of King Kong." I said and he pulled into a random parking lot and put it in park. I wasn't sure what was going on as he turned to face me in his seat. I got ready to say something, but he pulled me over to him and kissed me. I was surprised as he pulled his lips away.

"First, you are not the she version of King Kong. She wrestled for WWE a while ago and didn't make it. Second, I could care less what you look like, but you are gorgeous, because I like who you are. You are a nice person, Nia." he said and I was taken back by all of that.

"So, you actually like me?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his face.

"Do I need to kiss you again to show you I'm serious?" he asked me and I felt my cheeks blush.

"No, but I kind of liked it." I said and he leaned closer.

"Me too." he said and pressed his lips to mine again.

We got back a little while later and Dash was watching TV in the living room.

"Where is Jordan?" I asked him and he pointed upstairs before standing up off the couch.

"I'm heading out if you are back. Elias texted that he was running late." he said and bolted out of the house.

"He's so weird." Finn said and I shrugged.

"I'm going to check on Jordan." I said as Finn nodded and I walked upstairs. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door and Jordan was laying in her bed.

"We are back." I said and she looked at me. I saw tears running down her face, and immediately stepped inside the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat beside her.

"Dash... he...he..." she was trying to say as she started to hyperventilate. I moved the covers to see blood down one of her legs and pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed and I now knew why Dash ran out of the house. He was a fucking dead man.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

"Are you ok?" I asked Jordan and she shook her head no.

"He drugged me... I still feel like I can't really move." she said and I hugged her again. I felt horrible for leaving we had been gone for about 4 hours and she had been through hell.

"You have to call the cops." I said and she shook her head no... she was definitely scared. I didn't know if he said something to her, but she needed to make sure he paid for this. I couldn't imagine how Elias was going to act about this... he was going to be pissed, and he had every right to be. I could see various bruises on her thighs and arms.

"I can't... I can't let Elias know." she said and I felt as helpless as she did, because I wanted to respect her wishes, but I wanted him to pay.

"Please, Nia... don't." she begged and I sighed.

"Jordan, you have to tell someone... he raped you." I said and I heard commotion behind me. I saw Elias tearing out of the room... he had been behind us the whole time.

"Stop him." Jordan said and I quickly ran after him.

Elias POV

I got back and Finn told me that Jordan and Nia were upstairs. I opened the door to see Nia and Jordan talking, and Jordan seemed upset. I was going to give them a minute when I heard something that made me stop. Nia mentioned the cops, and I got worried. I knew that I shouldn't be listening, but when it came to Jordan I had to know.

"Jordan, you have to tell someone... he raped you." Nia said and I felt instant rage. Dash had been here with her, and raped her. He was supposed to be my friend, and he did this to her. I was almost down the stairs when I heard Nia coming after me telling me to stop. Finn had stood up to see me coming and Nia quickly behind me. I grabbed Finn.

"Where the fuck did Dash go?" I growled him and he put his hands up to show me he wasn't a threat, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know where Dash was right now.

"He left when we got here." Finn said as he looked at Nia over my shoulder and he was confused.

"Elias, stop! You going after him isn't going to help her right now." Nia said and I let go of Finn. I took a step towards the door and Finn stood in front of it to stop me.

"Move, or be moved." I said and he looked at Nia.

"Elias, Jordan needs you! She's scared of what happened, of what you will think... she needs you more than you need to kill him." Nia tried to reason with me, but I wasn't having it. I just wanted to kill him.

"He fucking raped her." I roared at Nia and I saw Finn's eyes get large as I turned back to him.

"Move." I said and Finn opened the door to let me out. I got into my car and headed to Dash's house. He wouldn't be home if he knew what was good for him.

Finn POV

I let Elias go after hearing what happened. I knew that if something happened to Nia or someone I cared about I would have been the same way.

"Why did you do that?" Nia asked me and I put my hands on her arms.

"I understand where he is coming from... Jordan does need him, but right now he needs to show that he can protect her." I said and Nia shook her head.

"Go back to your friend." I said and Nia looked from where Elias's car had been back to me.

"Go back to her. I will wait down here for him." I said and she looked as upset as I had ever seen her. She finally nodded and walked back upstairs. I knew that Elias was right, but I hoped that he didn't get himself hurt or locked up in the process. I was watching Nia when we heard Jordan scream. I shut the door and sprinted up the stairs after Nia.

Jordan POV

I had made my way into the bathroom and saw all the various bruises on my arms and legs. I turned on the water and closed my eyes to try and get the nauseous feeling to subside. I still felt heavy, but the moment I closed my eyes I only saw Dash's face over me as he thrust into me. I screamed and fell to the ground. I had no idea what to do, but I knew that this wasn't how I wanted to be living right now.

Elias POV

I pulled up to the house that Dash was renting close to the performance center. I got out and walked into the house without even knocking.

"Where are you?" I screamed and he came out of the kitchen. He looked at me and I felt my blood boil when he looked at me. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything before I tackled him. I sent him through the dinning room table and continued to pummel him with punches. He was trying to defend himself, but I was winning. I got done and he was a bloody pulp.

"If you know what's good for you then you will quit the WWE." I said and walked out as he laid there bleeding and moaning. I got back into my car and sped back to Jordan's... now I needed to take care of her.

I pulled up to see an ambulance speeding off and Nia running out with Finn.

"What happened?" I asked them as I got out of the car.

"Get back in." Nia said and I did what she said as we started after the ambulance. She was covered in blood and Finn was right behind us.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"She tried to kill herself." she whispered as I felt my stomach drop... maybe I should have been there for her instead of going after him. Nia started to sob and I took her hand as we flew after the ambulance. Finn was right behind us as we pulled up. I was out of the car a second after they took her into the emergency room.

"Sir, you have to wait." two nurses said and I didn't want to listen to them.

"Elias, let them help her." Nia said and I felt helpless for the second time today. I refused to loose Jordan.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I can't believe its almost 100 reviews for this story. Thank you guys!  
**

 **I had time to put up another chapter, and I figured I wouldn't leave you all hanging for too long.**

* * *

I ran my hand over my face as we waited... it had been 3 hours since they brought Jordan back to emergency surgery. Nia had called Paul to tell him and he was in flight right now. I coudln't help but feel this was my fault because I wasn't there to protect her.

"Any news?" Nia asked as she woke up from a nap on Finn's shoulder and we both shook our heads. It was after 6 pm and the sun was starting to set on this day, but I hoped this wouldn't be Jordan's last day.

"I need the people with Jordan Heyman." a nurse said and we all stood up immediately. She motioned for us to come with her.

"Is she ok?" Nia asked as we walked with her and she shook her head no.

"She keeps fading... we aren't sure how much longer she will make it." she said and I felt my feet drag. Nia and Finn grabbed me before I could fall and dragged me with them. The nurse didn't even say anything as we continued to a private room. She stopped at the door and looked at us as I was leaning on them.

"She... doesn't look good." she warned us and we all managed to nod before she opened the door. The lights were low, but you could tell that Jordan was near death. She was gaunt, pale, her eyes were sunk in, and her hands were wrapped up where she had cut her wrist. Nia gasped as they put me in the chair next to her, and Finn grabbed Nia.

"Let's give him a minute." Finn told her and she nodded as they backed out of the room. I was beside Jordan as I carefully picked up her hand and kissed it. I felt tears rush to my eyes as the machines beeped around us letting me know that for now she was still there.

"I'm so sorry... I should have been there." I sobbed as I held her hand.

"I can't loose you. I love you." I cried as my whole body shook. I stayed there and kept telling her that I was sorry, that I loved her, and I couldn't loose her. I held her hand in mine and prayed that she would wake up.

Paul POV

I rushed to the room that Nia had told me and I found Finn outside. He stood up when I came towards him.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he kind of hung his head. I rushed past him to find Nia and Elias on the sides of her bed. My daughter did not look like herself... she was sunk in, pale, and her wrist were wrapped up. Nia moved back and let me stand beside her. I moved some hair from her face and she was cold to the touch. She looked like she had already passed, but the machines said otherwise. I looked at Elias and he looked raw, tortured, and lost. I was sure that I mirrored his look now.

"Jordan, it's your father... I love you, baby girl." I said and held her other hand.

"What happened?" I finally asked them as Finn came into the room. They all looked at each other and Elias kissed her hand again.

"What happened?" I asked them again and Elias started to cry into Jordan's hand.

"Um, she was attacked by a wrestler who was supposed to be helping her... and I guess it got too much." Nia said as her voice cracked. I kissed her hand and put a hand on Elias's shoulder.

"She's strong." I said and he nodded as he clung to her hand.

"I need to know which wrestler." I said all three of them looked at me.

"Paul..." Nia was saying, but Elias cut me off.

"Dash Wilder... the last time I saw him he was in a bloody heap on his kitchen floor." Elias said in a cold tone.

"Excuse me, please." I said as I kissed Jordan's forehead and walked out to make a phone call. I knew what I had to do.

Jordan POV

I could hear people talking, and I could hear Elias... he was here. He kept telling me that he wasn't mad, he wasn't sorry, and he loved me. I could hear my father begging me to wake up. Nia and Finn were there too as I tried to open my eyes, but it was all so tiring.

Elias POV

I wasn't leaving as Jordan stayed here. I knew that Wrestlemania was soon, but this was my world... not the WWE. I needed her, not wrestling, to be happy. I must have fallen asleep praying that she was alright.

"Elias?" a voice whispered and I stirred, but I figured I was dreaming because it sounded like Jordan.

"Elias? Wake up. I need you." she said again and my eyes popped open. I looked up to see Jordan looking at me.

"Jordan, I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." I was saying when she put her finger over my mouth. I kissed it and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I need you to be here." I mumbled and she sighed.

"I need you to remember me as I was... tell my father I love him, and Nia that she is a bad ass bitch." she said in a whisper. I shook my head as I watched her eyes flicker.

"Jordan, please." I begged her.

"I love you, Elias... keep playing beautiful music." she said and I shook my head no.

"No, I love you." I begged her as her hand went limp. I tried to stand up, but nurses were already in there dragging me out. I fought, but I was pulled out of the room as I screamed for her.

 _A few week later..._

I was standing at Wrestlemania and I didn't want to be there. I didn't care anymore. I was standing there as I got ready to go out when a hand clasped onto my shoulder. I looked over to see Paul; he had the same expression as I had... we had lost our happiness.

"She is watching over you." he said and I nodded as Nia walked up and hugged me. I returned it and she nodded.

"Good luck." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Congrats on your win." I said and she nodded, but her smile wasn't as large as it should have been.

"It's not the same." she said and I shook my head as I was told it was time. I took a deep breath and walked out to the biggest crowd ever. I should have been happy, but my happiness died with her. I guess I really was just the drifter now.

* * *

 **A/N: The End  
**

 **I know... it's not the happy ending we all wanted, but life isn't always happy. I hope that you enjoyed reading this and I appreciate all the reviews for this story.**


End file.
